La dernière carte
by Magicia-Cigam
Summary: Et si il y avait une carte oublier? Et si Shaoran revenait enfin? Et si... (tout l'histoire d'un coup)


Note de l'auteur; Ce fan-fic commence après le départ de Shaoran dans les mangas. Pour ce projet, j'ai enlevé la partie où ils se revoient quand ils sont plus vieux. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire.  
  
Chapitre 1; La rentrée  
  
Un homme plongé dans l'obscurité est assis sur un lit dans une chambre sombre où il n'y a que quelques rayons du soleil de fin de journée qui se faufilent au travers les épais rideaux. Dans ses mains à la fois fortes et tendres se trouvent une lettre qui semble plus précieuse que tous les trésors de la terre réunis.  
  
- Encore deux semaines chère Sakura. Deux semaines.  
  
Deux semaines plus tard, Tomoyo Daidoji est venue retrouver Sakura Kinomoto, sa meilleure amie, à son pupitre dans leur nouvelle classe. Chacune des deux jeunes femmes se saluent chaleureusement. Toutes deux nerveuses pour leur première journée au lycée Seijo, elles parlent très vite, aussi vite que leurs coeurs battent!  
  
- Bonjour Sakura!  
  
- Bonjour! Comment se sont passées tes vacances?  
  
- Bien, mais je me suis ennuyée de toi! Mon voyage a été très agréable, la France est superbe! Mais oublions un peu mes vacances à moi! Et les tiennes? As-tu reçu des nouvelles de Shaoran?  
  
Les yeux de Sakura se remplirent de larmes, mais elle essaya de les cacher. Tomoyo pris soudain conscience des paroles qu'elle venait de dire.  
  
- Oh. Je suis si idiote. Je suis vraiment désolée!  
  
- Ce n'est rien Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo s'asseois au pupitre devant celui de son amie et se retourna vers elle. Se sentant un peu coupable, Tomoyo regarde le bureau du professeur qui était vide. Car oui, même après quatre années sans le voir, Sakura aimait encore Shaoran. Et Tomoyo aimait encore Sakura dans son doux silence.  
  
- Hey. Dis Sakura, tu sais qui est le nouveau professeur?  
  
- Et bien non, et toi?  
  
Tomoyo n'eut pas le temps de répondre elle aussi négativement, car un homme dans la trentaine entra dans la classe en souriant. Tous les élèves se turent et le regardèrent. Après quelques secondes, tous étaient à leur place.  
  
- Bonjour chers élèves! Je suis votre nouveau professeur, monsieur Nyalas.  
  
La classe répondit en choeur un chaleureux «Bonjour monsieur». Le nouveau professeur sembla ravi d'avoir cette classe. Il repris la parole d'un air satisfait.  
  
- Avant de commencer, je vais vous présenter un nouvel élève. Entrez donc!  
  
La porte de la classe s'ouvrit et un beau et grand jeune homme entra en saluant la classe d'un léger signe de tête. Ses cheveux maron tombait devant ses yeux de la même couleur qui brillaient de joie. Sur les lèvres du nouveau se traçait un petit sourire discret, tendre et sincère. Sakura qui était au fond de la classe fixait le jeune homme avec intensité et lui aussi faisait de même. Elle ne connaissait pas le jeune homme mais pourtant. Sakura le regarda bien; son allure et son regard. Il semblait entrer dans son âme et lui voler son coeur. Elle laissa échapper un murmure.  
  
Shaoran.  
  
Après s'être remise de sa surprise, Sakura commença à sourire à Shaoran tout en retenant ses larmes de joie. Bien sûr! Elle avait senti sa magie mais n'y avait pas vraiment porté attention et ne l'avait pas reconnu. Les yeux démesurément ouverts, Chiharu, qui était à quelques bancs de Tomoyo se leva et poussa un cri de surprise, ayant aussi reconnu cet ancien camarade de classe.  
  
Mais c'est Li!  
  
Plusieurs personnes de la classe connaissaient déjà ce dernier et ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas était curieux et posaient des questions aux autres à son sujet. Pour sa part le professeur Nyalas semblait surpris et se tourna vers Shaoran quand il eut fini de calmer la classe.  
  
Et bien, jeune homme, présente-toi à la classe. Pour ceux et celles qui ne te connaissent pas.  
  
- Je m'appelle Shaoran Li, je viens de Hong-Kong et je reviens ici après quatre années d'absence.  
  
Sa voix était douce et profonde, c'était la voix de l'ombre. Il fixait toujours Sakura qui rougissait à son simple regard car étrangement, maintenant qu'elle n'était plus une enfant, elle se rendait compte que Shaoran n'était pas seulement gentil et attentionné mais aussi atrocement séduisant. Et elle ne fut pas la seule à remarquer ce détail! Quelques filles dans la classe soupiraient en regardant le «très joli nouveau».  
  
- Très bien Li, va t'asseoir à ce pupitre qui est libre à côté de mademoiselle.  
  
Leur professeur regarde Sakura qui avait dit son nom tout bas sans quitter des yeux cet ancien rival dans la chasse des cartes. Il avait pris le pupitre à côté de celui de l'adolescente qui rougissait comme un enfant. Mais lui était trop occupé à la contempler pour rougir comme à son ancienne habitude.  
  
Nous allons commencer par une petite introduction sur nos futurs cours de mathématique.  
  
Tout le monde de la classe écouta M.Nyalas, sauf deux jeunes gens qui étaient perdus dans leur silencieuse retrouvaille.  
  
Sur l'heure du déjeuner, Sakura et Shaoran purent enfin discuter tout en sortant dehors pour aller manger leur repas.  
  
- Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas écrit pour me dire que tu revenais?  
  
- Je voulais simplement te faire une surprise.  
  
Sakura le regarda et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Shaoran Li «pris la peine» de rougir en croisant le regard de cette gamine devenue grande. Pourtant dans son regard vivait toujours la même petite fille qui grandissait sans perdre la magie de son coeur. Oh! Depuis si longtemps, une éternité, il rêvait qu'elle pose à nouveau son doux regard sur lui.  
  
- Ta surprise est une réussite, Shaoran. elle baissa les yeux et reprit d'une voix émue. Oui, c'est une merveilleuse surprise. Merci beaucoup.  
  
Plus loin, on pouvait voir des jeunes filles qui regardaient Shaoran en parlant rapidement et en échappant des rires complices. Elles jetaient des regards dans sa direction en rougissant. Après quelques instants, Sakura perdit son sérieux et éclata de rire.  
  
Je crois bien que tu leur plais.  
  
Shaoran, visiblement embarassé comme toujours quand on lui faisait un compliment, se mis à marmonner de façon quasiment incompréhensible.  
  
- Je. Je ne vois pas. Pourquoi. Elles seraient. Elles me trouveraient.  
  
- Et bien moi je sais pourquoi! Shaoran, tu es très. Très.  
  
Ce fut au tour de Sakura d'être embarrassée. Tomoyo arriva derière eux.  
  
- Beau garçon! Oui, quand tu veux bien tu as du charme!  
  
- Mais. Mais de. Q. De quoi tu parles?  
  
- C'est vrai Li! Dis-lui, toi, Sakura!  
  
Rougissant de plus belle, Sakura bafouilla un «oui. oui bien sûr» étouffé. Tomoyo, qui était amusé par leur figure, relaxa enfin l'atmosphère.  
  
- Vous venez manger avec moi dans un coin tranquille là-bas?  
  
- Bien sûr! Tu viens avec nous?  
  
- Avec plaisir, je me dois d'escorter deux si charmantes demoiselles.  
  
Plus tard, pendant le déjeuner, Shaoran regardait au loin, perdu dans ses pensées. L'air féroce et quelque peu sauvage que portait son visage quand il était plus jeune avait laissé la place à un visage plus mystérieux, comme s'il était toujours omni-présent. Son visage ne laissait voir aucune émotion particulière.  
  
- Li. Es-tu revenu pour une raison. Qui me concerne.  
  
Il baissa les yeux puis se tourna vers Sakura.  
  
En effet, il y a une raison précise.  
  
Sakura retomba sur terre, ce n'était pas seulement pour elle qu'il revenait mais bel et bien pour «affaire». Il avait promis de revenir mais voilà, c'était les paroles d'un enfant. Elle écouta néanmoins attentivement ce qu'il avait à lui révéler, son visage était grave et Sakura en fut quelque peu inquiétée.  
  
- Quelles sont ces raisons, dis-moi?  
  
- J'ai découvert des choses. Inquiétantes sur les cartes et aussi.  
  
- Et aussi quoi? Mais dis! Tu vas nous rendre folle, moi et Sakura.  
  
Il détourna les yeux pour ne pas croiser leurs regard interrogateurs.  
  
- Bien, j'ai fait un rêve. Très étrange. Je crois que ce n'était vraiment pas un rêve comme les autres.  
  
- Un rêve que je faisais? Prémonitoire?  
  
- Oui, c'est ce que je crois. C'était plus une impression qu'un rêve, je dois dire.  
  
- Une impression?  
  
- Oui. C'est comme si je sentais la mort rôdée. Autour de toi, Sakura. Je suis venu pour t'avertir et te protéger de. De «ça».  
  
Shaoran essaya bien de cacher sa voix tourmentée, apeurée mais il n'en pu rien. Lui qui s'était toujours efforcé d'être si fort et sans faiblesse se sentait si vulnérable quand il s'agissait de Sa Sakura. Il maudissait sa faiblesse, mais il la choyait à la fois. Tout sentiment qui touchait Sakura était magnifique. Mais loin d'être facile. Il se mit à bouger nerveusement et à regarder un peu partout.  
  
- Je crois avoir trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait expliquer cette sensation.  
  
- Et quoi donc?  
  
- C'est si dangeureux que ça?  
  
- J'en ai bien peur Tomoyo. Mais je vous parlerai de ça plus tard, il est temps de retourner en classe.  
  
Ils retournèrent en classe dans un lourd silence.  
  
Chapitre 2; La carte inachevée  
  
Après les cours, les trois amis marchaient toujours dans le même silence angoïsé dans les petites rues de Tomoédas.  
  
- Bien. Moi je vous laisse ici. À demain vous deux!  
  
- Oui, à demain.  
  
Tomoyo continua son chemin de son côté tandis que Shaoran et Sakura avançaient toujours côte à côte. Quand vient de temps de se quitter, Sakura attrappa le bras de Shaoran.  
  
-Tu veux venir chez moi prendre le thé? Tu pourrais nous dire à moi et à Kéro ce que tu as découvert.  
  
Très bien. Il est possible que Kerberos soit au courant de tout celà.  
  
Marchant toujours en silence, Sakura se dit que ça devait être très grave pour que Shaoran n'ait pas appelé Kéro «la peluche».  
  
Assis dans le salon de Sakura, Shaoran venait de parler à Kéro de son sentiment assez étrange qu'il avait éprouvé lors de son rêve.  
  
- Il est très étrange que ni Sakura, Yué et moi n'ayons senti ce danger. Et que toi tu aies fait ce «rêve».  
  
- Oui, je sais bien que c'est bizzare. Et puis. Quand je me suis réveillé, je suuis allé marcher un peu dans les couloirs et sans y penser, je me suis retrouvé devant le bureau de Clow Read.  
  
- Et alors?  
  
- Bien, Sakura, une partie des cartes furent créées là. Comme moi et Yué d'ailleurs.  
  
- Mais le manoir de Clow n'était pas en Angleterre?  
  
- Oui mais il est venu s'installer où je vis quelques années avant d'aller mourir au Japon. Il voulait voir le pays et à sa mort son corps a été ramené en Angleterre pour se faire enterrer. Il avait plusieurs manoirs de par le monde.  
  
Shaoran arrêta de parler en fixant sa tasse de thé pendant quelques secondes, puis il reprit la parole.  
  
- Clow avait condamné cette pièce avant de mourir et sa clé est avec lui en terre. La porte avait été ouverte ce jour-là car le plafond qui était en train de tomber en ruine.  
  
- QUOI?!? Ils ont OUVERT le bureau de Clow?!? Mais quelle INSOLENCE!   
  
- Oui Kéro, je sais. Je suis entré dans le bureau. C'était comme si on m'y poussait. Mais j'ai toujours senti une présence magique en passant devant cette porte mais je ne l'ai presque plus sentie cette nuit-là.  
  
- Le bureau de Clow. À quoi ressemblait-il?  
  
- Tu sais Sakura, il était probablement couvert de poussière car avant que ces IMBÉCILES ouvrent son bureau, nul n'y avait été après Clow lui-même!  
  
- C'est exact, Kéro.  
  
- Mais cette présence que tu ne sentais plus.  
  
- Oui, c'est ce qui m'inquiète le plus dans ton histoire!  
  
Sakura remarqua que Kéro n'avait plus insulté Shaoran depuis qu'ils avaient commecé cette conversation et cela l'inquiétait encore plus!  
  
- Je crois avoir découvert le pourquoi de toute cette affaire. J'ai un peu regardé.  
  
- Tu veux dire fouiller?  
  
- Comme tu voudras. Comme je disais, j'ai trouvé plein de choses en rapport avec les cartes et aussi ceci.  
  
Il prit son sac et en sortit un très vieux cahier en cuir brun dont l'intérieur était écrit à la main.  
  
- Mais. C'est le journal de Clow!  
  
- Son journal?  
  
- Oui, son journal intime. J'ai compris en le lisant.  
  
Kéro regarda Shaoran d'un air désaprobateur, mais sa curiosité l'emporta.  
  
- Et?  
  
- Et j'ai découvert plein de choses sur lui et les cartes.  
  
Shaoran le tendit à Sakura pour qu'elle puisse l'observer de plus près. Elle regarda les pages couvertes d'écriture tantôt anglaise, tantôt chinoise.  
  
- À ce que j'ai compris, les passages en anglais ont été écrits en Angleterre et les passages chinois en Chine. Il ne l'a pas apporté avec lui au Japon.  
  
Alors que Sakura et Kéro survolaient (et dans le cas de Kéro ce n'était pas au sens figuré) le journal, Shaoran but quelques gorgées de son thé d'une main légèrement tremblotante. Il reprit la parole et quatre yeux ce posèrent à nouveau sur lui.  
  
- Il parlait un peu de son enfance où il était souvent malade. - Oui, il nous en parlait très rarement mais quand il le faisait c'était toute la nuit. Il disait qu'il restait souvent au lit avec la fièvre et à se rétablir en lisant plutôt que de jouer dehors comme les autres enfants.  
  
- Comme c'est triste tout ce que tu dis là Kéro.  
  
Shaoran approuva d'un signe de tête, puis ses yeux ce posèrent sur le journal intime de Clow.  
  
- Il écrivait aussi que sa mère disait qu'il était bizarre car il était plus intelligent que les autres mais que son père disait que c'était la fièvre qui lui abimait le cerveau. Il semblait trouver cette situation comique.  
  
- Le géni fou!  
  
- Oui, c'est ce qu'il écrivait aussi là-dedans. Il a écrit avoir créé la carte de la fleur en décembre car il s'ennuyait trop des fleurs et il préférait s'épuiser à créer une carte plutôt que de vivre encore quelques mois sans fleurs. Mais ça lui a été très utile, aussi, pour les remèdes de ses fièvres mystérieuses.  
  
- C'est vrai qu'il semblait un peu étrange mais il était très gentil, non?  
  
- Oui, Clow était un bon Maître. Mais moins que toi! Il ne me donnait presque pas de gâteaaaaux!  
  
- Kéro! C'est pas le temps!  
  
- Hey. Désolé Sakura. Mais Li, tu disais savoir qui était cette présence?  
  
Shaoran détourna les yeux et se mit à fixer le plancher.  
  
- Li?  
  
- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas?  
  
- J'espère me tromper. Vers les dernières pages de son journal, avant sa mort, Clow écrivait qu'il était en train de créer une carte très complexe. Et cette carte tu ne l'as pas Sakura. Une carte qui l'aiderait à vivre plus longtemps. Et il semble qu'il ne. Qu'il ne l'ai jamais terminé.  
  
- UNE CARTE INACHEVÉE?!?  
  
Kéro semblait affolé et Sakura était plus inquiète que jamais.  
  
- Ce peut être EXTRÊMEMENT dangereux!  
  
- Je sais Kéro. Mais elle n'a pas été enfermée dans le livre?  
  
- Non, Sakura.  
  
- Tu es sûr, Kéro? Sakura ne l'a jamais pris mais on ne sait jamais. - Oui, j'en suis SÛR! Alors ta théorie serait que.  
  
- La carte était enfermée dans le bureau par magie et quand la porte s'est ouverte.  
  
- La carte est sortie! Shaoran, tu crois vraiment que.  
  
- J'espérais vraiment me tromper, mais il semble que la chasse reprend pour toi, Sakura.  
  
- Mais dis-moi, pourquoi une carte qui aide à rester en vie serait dangereuse comme tu l'as senti?  
  
- Elle est inachevée. Qui sait ce qu'elle peut faire.  
  
- Oui, comme Kéro l'a dit. Elle est illogique.  
  
Un silence lourd tomba dans la pièce et on entendit la poignée de la porte d'entrée tourner.  
  
- Kéro, cache-toi dans mon sac à dos!  
  
Kéro fila dans le sac à Sakura. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, alors que Sakura et Shaoran se levaient, Toya et Fujitaka entrèrent dans le salon. Le regard de Toya Kinomoto et de Shaoran Li se croisèrent et ce fut très évident qu'ils ne s'étaient pas oubliés. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, ils seraient morts sur le champ! Sakura baissa la tête, très gênée alors que son père semblait très amusé.  
  
- Bonjour! Tu me présentes ton ami, Sakura? Son visage me dit quelque chose.  
  
- Papa, je crois que tu connais déjà Shaoran Li. Il vivait ici il y a trois ans. Il vient de revenir.  
  
- Et il n'aurait pas dû.  
  
- FERME-LÀ TOYA!  
  
Sakura rougit puis rit nerveusement en regardant son père. Ce dernier sembla alors reconnaître Shaoran qui s'était tourné vers lui pour le saluer.  
  
- Bonjour M.Kinomoto, je suis enchanté de vous revoir.  
  
- Moi aussi! Je viens de me souvenir de toi mais il faut dire que tu as changé! L'archéologie te passionne- t-il toujours autant?  
  
Les yeux de Li se mirent à briller et il fit un petit signe affirmatif. On aurait vraiment dit qu'il était à nouveau un enfant.  
  
- Je dois dire que vous avez une incroyable mémoire, monsieur.  
  
Le père de Sakura lui sourit et le jeune homme fit de même. Quand il salua pour prendre son congé, Fujitaka lui proposa de rester à manger. Shaoran hésita mais quand il vit le regard ravi de Sakura, il accepta au plaisir de Fujitaka comme de sa fille et au malheur de son fils. Quand Sakura partit vers la cuisine pour aller porter le service à thé, Toya se plaça devant elle.  
  
- Je pourrais faire le dîner.  
  
- Merci beaucoup!  
  
- Si tu le fais demain!  
  
Elle cligna des yeux puis lui donna le service. Il alla à la cuisine. Le père de Sakura se tourna vers Shaoran le regard amusé.  
  
- Attention à ce qui se trouvera dans ton assiette!  
  
Chapitre 3; Une soirée parfaite  
  
Après le repas, Sakura alla marcher avec Shaoran jusqu'à chez lui. La lune était presque pleine et la lumière qu'elle émettait était légère et fantômatique, les étoiles elles, brillaient dans le ciel noir comme de l'encre. Le souper s'était prolongé à cause de la conversation entre Li et M.Kinomoto. Sakura, contrairement à Toya, semblait ravie de voir qu'ils s'entendaient aussi bien. Sakura romput finalement ce doux silence, le premier agréable depuis ce matin-là.  
  
- Pourquoi as-tu insisté pour que je te raccompagne? Tu. as encore des choses à me dire sur cette carte?  
  
Li l'entraîna sous un magnifique cerisier et lui prit les deux mains. Il plongea son regard sombre dans celui de Sakura.  
  
- Non, Sakura. Je voulais savoir. Je voulais savoir si tu m'aimais encore car moi je t'aime encore plus fort qu'avant de te quitter ces quatre bien trop longues années! Si tu pouvais savoir comme je suis fou de toi, Sakura! Je t'aime tant!  
  
Sakura resta muette devant un tel élan de passion à son égard. Elle fixa les yeux désespérés de Shaoran.  
  
- Sakura, réponds, je t'en supplie. Cet ourson que tu m'as offert à mon départ, je l'ai gardé et adoré. Je l'ai resté sur mon lit chaque jour. Toujours au même endroit, immobile. Immobile comme mon amour pour toi qui n'a changé que pour être plus fort, plus écrasant.  
  
Le visage de Shaoran était crispé, mais après quelques secondes de silence, ses traits se détendirent et il se mit à fixer Sakura de ses yeux fatigués mais oh! combien remplis d'espoir!  
  
- Sakura, cela me tourmente depuis si longtemps mais j'avais trop peur de la réponse ou bien de ne pas avoir de réponse tout simplement quand je t'écrivais que je ne t'ai jamais posé cette question. Réponds-moi aujourd'hui; m'aimes-tu encore aussi?  
  
Dans les yeux de ce jeune homme, au coeur plus grand qu'il ne semblait en apparence, on voyait l'espoir et le désespoir se combattre dans une lutte de plus en plus acharnée. Et Sakura avait toujours le même regard surpris puis elle ferma les yeux. Shaoran Li respirait à peine, comme si son souffle allait s'arrêter si elle le repoussait. Puis elle réouvrit les yeux, des yeux remplis de larmes. Des larmes de joie!  
  
- Oh. Shaoran! Oui, oui je t'aime! Ces dernières années, j'attendais toujours tes lettres comme si c'était ma subsistance. Oui Shaoran Li, je t'aime plus que tout! Combien de fois j'ai serré sur mon coeur cet ourson que tu m'as offert. Je ne les compte plus tellement je le fais souvent! Oui, mon Shaoran, je t'aime! Je t'aime mon amour!  
  
Et il la prit dans ses bras! Sakura pouvait sentir son coeur battre aussi fort que le sien et après un moment c'était comme s'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, ils battaient à l'unisson. Et comme elle se sentait bien dans les bras à la fois puissant et tendre de son bien-aimé! Dans son coeur à lui, il y avait des centaines d'étoiles qui ne brillaient que pour elle et que par elle. Avec regret, Shaoran pris une petite distance d'avec Sakura puis sortit quelque chose de sa poche.  
  
- Sakura, m'aimerais-tu assez pour accepter ceci?  
  
Il ouvrit sa main et de son autre prit. une bague! Une superbe bague en or dans laquelle était gravée la forme de feuilles et sur le dessus il y avait une petite fleur de cerisier en diamant d'un rose très pâle. Sakura la regarda encore plus abasourdie.  
  
- Mais c'est une bague de. De.  
  
- Fiançailles? Oui, exactement. J'ai été loin de toi quatre interminables années et la seule chose qui me faisait rester en vie c'était tes lettres que je lisais et relisais, mes souvenirs de toi et. Le rêve fou de t'offrir ceci. Cette bague. Gage de mon amour pour toi. Je ne suis vraiment heureux qu'à tes côtés. Loin de toi, la vie est triste et sans soleil. Je sais que nous sommes jeunes mais je sais ce que je ressens pour toi et je pourrais t'attendre toute ma vie. Je sais que c'est de l'amour, je le sens. Alors. Veux. Veux-tu bien de moi?  
  
Sakura prit la bague entre ses doigts tremblants. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'elle s'apperçut qu'il y avait une inscription dans la bague. Elle la regarda puis lit à voix haute.  
  
- «À la plus belle des fleur de cerisier».  
  
Elle ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps! Elle commença à pleurer en se jetant dans les bras de Li.  
  
- Oh! Shaoran! Oui! Oui! Je veux bien de toi! Je ne veux que toi!  
  
Il prit la bague des mains de Sakura, puis lui enfila doucement dans son annulaire gauche. Elle la regarda au travers ses larmes  
  
- Parfaite! Elle est parfaite! Tu es parfait.  
  
- Et toi, ma Sakura, tu es bien plus que parfaite. Je t'aime, ma belle fleur de cerisier. Il se pencha sur elle puis, timidement, l'embrassa longuement et, par- dessus tout, amoureusement. Leur premier baiser à tous deux. Un moment magique. Bien plus que toutes les cartes réunies! Et après ce moment d'extase, ils restèrent enlassés l'un contre l'autre dans la nuit fraîche. Ils étaient si bien qu'ils ne virent pas le temps passé et quand Shaoran reconduit Sakura à sa porte il était déjà 22:30 heures.  
  
- Bonne nuit.  
  
- Bonne nuit Ma Sakura.  
  
Ils se quittèrent le coeur léger, mais quand Sakura entra dans la maison la magie du moment faillit tomber car Toya se diriga vers Sakura pour la questionner sur la raison qu'elle soit restée si longtemps dehors mais Fujitaka l'arrêta. - Pas ce soir Toya, pas ce soir.  
  
Sakura monta donc dans sa chambre en flottant sur un nuage rose. Et puisque Kéro, qui était sorti du sac pendant le repas, s'était endormi en l'attendant elle eut tout le loisir de faire revivre cette mémorable soirée dans son esprit. Elle s'endormit finalement avec le visage de l'homme qu'elle chérissait en mémoire, un ourson sur le coeur et une bague qui la faisait rêver au doigt. Chapitre 4; En cette deuxième journée de l'année scolaire  
  
Le lendemain matin Sakura se réveilla bien plus tôt qu'à l'habitude, si tôt que Kéro dormait encore à poing fermé. Elle avait rêvé à son très cher Li. Shaoran. Shaoran, son fiancé et un jour, son mari. Et elle se força à ouvrir les yeux pour pouvoir aller dans les bras de ce dernier dans la réalité et non dans ce rêve. Rêve magnifique. Sa vie était un rêve à présent! Tout en se préparant pour l'école, Sakura caressait sa bague de peur que celle-ci ne disparaisse et qu'elle se réveille. Quand elle fut prête, elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner malgré qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment faim. Il lui semblait qu'il y avait une éternité qu'elle avait descendu ces escaliers en se demandant quand Shaoran allait lui répondre. Une éternité qu'elle n'était pas sa fiancée. Arrivée dans la cuisine elle se sentit prête à soulever toute la terre (sans avoir recours à aucune carte)!  
  
- Bonjour vous deux!  
  
Toya sursauta en se tournant vers Sakura qui semblait aux anges. Fujitaka se tourna aussi vers sa fille et lui sourit  
  
- Bonjour Sakura. Tu me sembles bien en forme ce matin!  
  
- Oui papa! En parfaite forme!  
  
- Tiens, pour une fois Miss Godzilla nous a épargné les oreilles en ne descendant pas les marches comme un troupeau d'éléphants!  
  
Sakura entendit à peine le commentaire désagréable de Toya mais une réponse résonna dans sa tête: «Je flotte sur un nuage, c'est normal!». Puis après quelques secondes, Toya commença l'interrogatoire; Où étais-tu hier? Tu as traîné avec le petit imbécile? Pourquoi es-tu revenue si tard?. Mais Sakura était dans un autre monde et ne l'écoutait pas du tout. Mais après plusieurs bombardements de questions non-répondues, Toya prit la main gauche de Sakura et jeta un regard exorbité sur la bague.  
  
Ce geste brusque la fit retombée sur terre et attira l'attention de son père.  
  
- Que se passe-t-il?  
  
Sakura retira rapidement sa main de celle de son frère. Ce dernier sembla sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque et Fujitaka qui s'était approché de la table vit aussi la bague. Toya ouvrit la bouche et articula en tremblotant.  
  
- Sakura, c'est quoi cette bague à ton.  
  
Mais elle ne lui donna pas le temps de dire un mot de plus et sous le regard abassourdi de son grand frère et de son père, Sakura sortit en lançant « à ce soir» avant de sortir. Toya se laissa tomber sur une chaise et Fujitaka fixait toujours la sortie de la cuisine d'un air stupéfait. Il échappa un murmure de surprise et se tournant vers son fils.  
  
- Je n'aurais jamais cru ça.  
  
Tout près du lycée, Sakura et Shaoran avancèrent main dans la main. Sakura était au paradis mais le fait que son bien-aimé ne lui ait pas encore dit un mot lui faisait peur; «Et s'il regrettait de lui avoir demandé sa main?». Mais elle croisa son regard et toute crainte s'envola car les yeux de son amour étaient très timides, mais débordant d'amour et de tendresse à son égard! Comme tout cela était étrange. Follement agréable mais étrange!  
  
- Bonjour les deux tourteraux! Vous allez bien?  
  
Poussant un petit cri, Sakura et Li se retournèrent en se lâchant la main vers une Tomoyo dont l'oeil était caché par son caméscope. Sakura dévisagea la caméra.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais avec ta caméra?  
  
- Oh, Sakura! Vous étiez tellement mignons à vous tenir la main que je n'ai pas pu résister!  
  
Sakura rit nerveusement en baissant la tête, embarrassée puis Shaoran rougit en regardant plus loin.  
  
- Finalement personne n'a vraiment changé!  
  
- Surtout pas toi, hein Tomoyo?  
  
- Oui! Tu as bien raison Li! Et alors. Le danger, c'est une carte?  
  
- Bien oui. Kéro, Li et moi avons conclu que c'était ça.  
  
- Ma foi. Je vais me remettre à vous faire des costumes! Comme avant! Ça va être super! La chasseuse de cartes est de retour!  
  
Sakura sentit un frisson de peur mêlé d'exitation et d'envie la traverser en pensant qu'elle allait vraiment redevenir la «chasseuse de cartes».  
  
Tout en se dirigeant vers la classe, Tomoyo parlait de rubans et de tissus alors que notre petit couple souriait à toutes les paroles enjouées de leur couturière personnelle. Mais une fois à leur bureau, Tomoyo se tu et commença à rêver jusqu'au moment où M.Nyalas prit la parole. D'une façon bien moins joyeuse que la veille. Il regarda la classe d'un air grave.  
  
- Comme vous avez du le remarquer, Mlle Sasaki n'est pas là aujourd'hui. Et on m'a chargé de vous dire que. Notre amie Rika, en cette deuxième journée de l'année scolaire, est à l'hôpital.  
  
Toute la classe se mit à parler. Sakura, Tomoyo et Shaoran se lancèrent des regards inquiets, puis Chiharu aidé de Takashi se mit à réclamer le silence. Naoko se leva de son pupitre et regarda le professeur.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? - Elle est dans le coma. On ne sait trop pourquoi, hier elle était dans son entrée puis elle s'est évanouie semble-t-il. Elle doit s'être frappée la tête en tombant. Bon, je sais que cette nouvelle vous trouble je vous dispense donc de cours pour aujourd'hui.  
  
Une fois à l'extérieur, les trois amis encore secoués étaient allés s'assoir dans un coin de la cour à l'abri du vent frais de la matinée et surtout à l'abri des regards et des oreilles curieux. Le silence d'une lourdeur insoutenable fut rompu par Shaoran après quelques minutes de réflexion.  
  
- La carte. C'est peut-être elle. Vous ne croyez pas?  
  
- Oui mais c'est une carte qui devait aider Clow à rester en vie alors pourquoi ferait-elle du mal à des personnes inoffensives?  
  
- Sakura a raison, Li. Clow n'aurait pas été assez cruel pour ordonner à la carte de voler la vie. Oui, on peut dire qu'elle volerait la vie si c'est bien cette carte.  
  
- Oui mais il ne faut pas oublier, les filles, qu'elle est incomplète et peut-être qu'elle n'a pas eu d'ordres précis ou bien qu'elle est tout simplement dépourvue de logique. Mais bon! On est tous les trois secoués par cette histoire à propos de Rika alors on devrait aller se reposer chez nous. Vous devez vous calmer et moi je dois réfléchir à toutes les réponses possibles à nos questions.  
  
Tomoyo approuva d'un signe de tête en jetant un regard inquiet à son amie. Celle-ci était sous le choc et on ne pouvait voir sur son visage comment elle était troublée. Sakura passa devant quelques filles de sa classe et elle ne put s'empêcher d'écouter ce qu'elles disaient au travers des pleurs et des soupirs.  
  
- D'abord mon chat qui meurt et là cette fille de la classe dans le coma, c'est pas génial comme début d'année, disait une fille.  
  
- Ton chat aussi est (snif, snif) mort? questionnait l'autre.  
  
- Mo,i mon chien a disparu, soupirait la dernière.  
  
Sakura alla rejoindre ses deux amis et mumura pour elle même: «C'est bien la carte!».  
  
Une fois que Tomoyo fut parti de son côté pour laisser Shaoran et Sakura seuls, cette dernière se rapprocha de son amoureux en frissonnant. Il entoura les épaules de Sakura de ses bras protecteurs.  
  
- Tu veux bien venir chez moi Shaoran?  
  
- Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais dans un moment pareil Sakura, avait-il répondu d'un air grave.  
  
Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Sakura et elle embrassa son fiancé sur la joue.  
  
- Merci.  
  
Une fois arrivée chez elle, Sakura avait éclaté en sanglot dans les bras de Shaoran qui ne savait que faire pour la consoler mais il finit par simplement la serrer dans ses bras en la berçant. Après des heures, Sakura arrêta de pleurer et encore après un certain temps de lourd silence elle s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêve. Li resta auprès d'elle, la serrant dans ses bras et lui carressant les joues comme s'il voulait encore essuyer ses larmes déjà sèches. Ses traits était tirés et ses yeux semblaient éteints de toute joie.  
  
- Ma pauvre Sakura.  
  
Quand la nuit se présenta, Li était encore là et il s'était également endormi, tête penchée sur celle de son amour. Quand il s'éveilla, Toya et Fujitaka (qui venaient d'arriver) le regardait. Shaoran redressa la tête, gêné de les voir.  
  
- Bonsoir. Rika, une amie de Sakura, est dans le coma et. Je n'ai pas voulu la laisser seule après un tel choc. Je suis resté la consoler.  
  
- J'en ai entendu parler, dit Toya d'une voix basse pour ne pas réveiller Sakura.  
  
Li se leva et prit Sakura dans ses bras. La tête de cette dernière était posée sur son épaule. Il monta l'escalier puis ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Sakura avec son pied et avait lentement déposé la jeune femme sur son lit. Il la borda puis s'asseya sur son lit pour la regarder dormir un moment. Quand il se releva pour partir, Sakura lui agrippa le bras.  
  
- Je t'en prie, reste Shaoran.  
  
Il se retourna vers le cadre de porte d'où les regardaient Fujitaka et Toya. Le père de Sakura lui fit un petit signe de tête puis Toya ferma la porte en grondant.  
  
- Je reste près de toi, ma belle Sakura, promis.  
  
En se rendormant, Sakura avait marmonné quelques paroles. Il se pencha un peu pour mieux les entendre.  
  
- . Me semble que. Ça fait mille ans. Que j'ai été si heureuse dans tes bras. - Oui. On a vielli en deux jours.  
  
Mais elle dormait déjà.  
  
Chapitre 5; Ainsi va la vie  
  
Le lendemain matin Shaoran, fidèle à sa promesse, était toujours assis sur le lit de Sakura à la regarder dormir. Il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit et à l'observer on pourrait en conclure qu'il en avait l'habitude. Il n'avait pas remarqué que Toya le regardait alors qu'il se pencha sur Sakura et lui embrassa le front. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux tandis que son grand frère partait en serrant les dents.  
  
- Bonjour, tu vas un peu mieux ce matin?  
  
- Oui mais. Tu as passé la nuit ici?  
  
- Bien sûr. Je t'avais promis de rester, non?  
  
Sakura fut visiblement touchée par le geste de cet adolescent. Ses yeux se remplirent d'eau et ses lèvres se mirent à trembler.  
  
- Oh. Shaoran.  
  
Ils se reprochèrent lentement l'un de l'autre, fermèrent les yeux et quand leurs lèvres furent sur le point de se toucher. Kéro surgit à côté d'eux! Li sursauta et Sakura poussa un petit cri étouffé. Kéro regarda Sakura sans broncher.  
  
- Mais où étais-tu? J'ai FAIM! Et ça fait deux nuits que je.  
  
Comme un coup de poing, Kéro se rendit compte que Li était là. Que faisait- il dans la chambre de Sakura, le matin?  
  
- Hey. J'ai manqué quelque chose?  
  
- En gros? Sakura et moi sommes fiancés et Rika est dans le coma à cause de la carte.  
  
- QUOI?!? Ho la la! Je ne sais pas quelle nouvelle est la plus mauvaise!  
  
- Arrête un peu Kéro. En plus, il y a des animaux morts et disparus.  
  
- Oui. Ce doit être la.  
  
On entendit alors cogner à la porte. Devenant silencieux, Kéro se raidit pour imiter une peluche. Sakura lui jeta un coup d'oeil puis se retourna vers la porte.  
  
- Entrez!  
  
Fujitaka entra dans la chambre, il était un peut gêné mais le cachait bien.  
  
- Le petit déjeuner est prêt.  
  
- Très bien. Je descends dans quelques minutes. Vas-y Shaoran, je vais me préparer pour l'école.  
  
Une fois la porte fermée, Sakura alla fouiller dans un sac caché dans ses tiroirs.  
  
- Si tu as faim, Kéro, il y a quelques friandises là-dedans.  
  
Le père et le fiancé de Sakura descendirent les marches en silence. Arrivés en bas, Fujitaka indiqua une chaise à Shaoran où celui-ci s'est assis toujours en silence.  
  
- Tu veux quoi pour le petit déjeuner Li? Des oeufs ou bien.  
  
- Non merci, je n'ai pas faim.  
  
On entendit Sakura descendre les escaliers et entrer dans la cuisine. Elle s'assied tout près de son fiancé.  
  
- Tu as faim, Sakura?  
  
- Oui, répondit Sakura à son père d'un ton las, je n'ai rien mangé depuis hier matin.  
  
- Tiens et je vous ai fait à déjeuner.  
  
- Merci papa.  
  
- Merci monsieur.  
  
Li ne remarquait pas que Toya le dévisageait depuis son entrée dans la pièce, il était perdu dans ses pensées qui nageaient dans le brouillard; «Comment capturer cette carte?». Sakura aussi avait l'air songeuse en grignotant à peine son déjeuner. Quand le temps fut venu de partir pour l'école, Sakura se leva en regardant Shaoran.  
  
- Nous, on devrant y aller. Bonne journée vous deux.  
  
- Bonne journée!  
  
Tous deux sortirent donc de la maison toujours avec cet air songeur mais à peine quelques secondes après être arrivés sur les trottoirs, Toya arriva derrière eux.  
  
- Hé! Vous deux!  
  
Ils se retournèrent rapidement, comme si chaque chose pouvait être une menace mais en voyant Toya, ils se calmèrent.  
  
- Tout cette histoire a encore rapport avec ces fichues cartes, hein?  
  
Ils restèrent un peu surpris, mais ils approuvèrent tout de même d'un signe de tête.  
  
- Et voià! J'en étais sûr en te voyant débarquer et aussi j'ai remarqué que vous vous souciez bizzarement de cette fille. Vous en avez parlé à la peluche ou bien à Yué?  
  
- Mais comment sais-tu.  
  
Mais elle n'avait pas pu finir sa phrase car Yukito arrivait. Il fit un petit sourir inquiet à Sakura et un petit signe de tête vers Shaoran.  
  
- Bonjour Sakura, ça va bien?  
  
- Oui, merci Yukito.  
  
- Yué, viens s'il-te-plaît, ils doivent te parler.  
  
Toya avait appelé Yué avec tout le détachement du monde, comme si c'était comme appelé un copain. Yukito devient donc Yué.  
  
- Vous avez besoin de moi?  
  
- Ils t'ont parlé pour ce charivari à propos des cartes?  
  
- Puis-je te signaler, Toya, que l'on ne me parle que des cartes?  
  
- Yué. J'ai découvert qu'une carte, La Carte de La Vie, s'est sauvé de sa prison magique et on croit que c'est elle qui vole l'énergie vitale des animaux et des humains aussi.  
  
Les traits de Yué s'agitèrent, pour la première fois on aurait dit qu'il avait vraiment une émotion, forte même.  
  
Mais. Clow m'avait dit qu'il abandonnait ce projet. Que la carte ne pouvait pas donner la vie sans la voler! Il. Il voulait la détruire, mais il n'a pas dû avoir le temps. Il faut me croire! Mon maître. Je veux dire mon ancien maître ne voulait pas faire de mal!  
  
- Calme-toi Yué, on sait tout ça. Merci de nous avoir dit ce que tu savais.  
  
Après les remerciements de Sakura, Yué repris peut à peu son calme habituel et reprit la forme de Yukito. Ils continuèrent leur marche.  
  
- C'est. Étrange. Je t'écoutais parler, Toya, et c'est comme si j'avais eu un trou de mémoire. Ça fait longtemps que ça ne m'avait pas fait ça.  
  
Toya lui sourit comme si rien n'était et se mit à le taquiner.  
  
- Et pour quand vas-tu oublier mon nom?  
  
Yukito rit de bon coeur.  
  
- Bientôt si tu n'arrêtes pas! Mais. c'était bien ce Yué, non? C'est pour ça que je.  
  
- Oui, c'est ça.  
  
- Bien. J'espère que vous n'avez pas de problèmes. Bon, moi je vais par là! Mon stage d'enseignement commence aujourd'hui!  
  
- Moi je vais au restaurant. On se rejoint pour dîner?  
  
- D'accord! Au revoir vous deux!  
  
- Au revoir, répondirent en choeur les deux amoureux.  
  
- À ce soir Godzilla!  
  
- TOYA!  
  
Une fois que Yukito et Toya furent sufisamment loin, Sakura donna enfin des paroles à son air songeur.  
  
- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il était famillier?  
  
- Ton frère doit bien parfois demander à Yué de lui parler de tes «oisirs».  
  
- Oui, peut-être.  
  
Le reste de la semaine fut plus tranquille, ce qui calmait mais ne rassurait pas pour autant Sakura. Elle et sa petite famille ne parlaient plus beaucoup au cours des repas mais un soir ou Toya était parti visiter des appartements (car oui, bientôt il allait vivre en appartement avec Yukito) le père de la jeune femme commença cette discussion tant redoutée.  
  
- Sakura, tu ne trouves pas que 15 ans c'est un peu jeune pour se fiancer?  
  
- Toi et maman vous vous êtes mariés quand elle avait presque mon âge. Tu crois que je ferais un geste si important sans y penser?  
  
- Non mais. oh! Sakura! Tu es ma petite fille et il est normal que je me fasse du souci pour toi!  
  
- Je comprends mais toi aussi tu dois comprendre; Shaoran m'aime et j'aime Shaoran, on serait près à tout l'un pour l'autre et il m'a donné cette bague pour symboliser son amour et moi je l'ai prise car je ressent la même chose pour lui.  
  
Elle rougit légèrement en baissant les yeux.  
  
- Tu sais, ça fait bizarre de parler de ça avec toi, papa.  
  
Il sourit à sa fille.  
  
- Oui mais je suis heureux que tu m'aies parler. C'est dur de voir son enfant grandir si vite. Mais tu sais, malgré son comportement assez bizzarre par moment, je suis sûr que ce garçon tient vraiment à toi. J'ai confiance en ton jugement, Sakura.  
  
Ils finirent leur dîner en silence tout en se lançant de petits sourires.  
  
Pendant ce temps, chez Yukito, Toya mangeait du bout des lèvres alors que Yukito. Enfin, Yukito reste toujours Yukito en matière de manger! - Tu ne manges pas plus que ça, Toya?  
  
- Na! Pas faim!  
  
Yukito posa ses bagettes et repoussa son bol de riz.  
  
- Tu t'inquiètes pour Sakura, pas vrai?  
  
- .  
  
- C'est grave ce qui est en train de se passer?  
  
- Oui, je crois. Pour le moment, ce n'est pas encore critique mais je sens que ça va mal finir si Sakura n'intervient pas à temps.  
  
- Et c'est parce qu'elle doit intervenir que tu as peur pour ta petite soeur?  
  
- .  
  
Yukito posa sa main sur celle de Toya en la serrant doucement et lui sourit.  
  
- Tu as toi-même dit bien souvent que ta soeur est très puissante! Et puis elle n'est pas seule!  
  
Toya leva les yeux vers Yukito et lui sourit un peu à son tour.  
  
- Merci Yuki. Et comme Sakura l'a déjà dit; Tout ira bien.  
  
- Maintenant il ne te reste qu'à le croire toi aussi.  
  
- Moui.  
  
Chapitre 6; Melle Sasaki et M.Térada  
  
Le vendredi, après l'école, il était prévu d'aller faire une visite à Rika avec toute la bande; Sakura Konomoto, Tomoyo Daidoji, Naoko Yanagasawa, Chiharu Mihara, Takashi Yamazaki et Shaoran Li. Marchant ensemble, Tomoyo et son amie Sakura arrivèrent à l'hôpital avant tous les autres. La «Maîtresse des Cartes» n'était pas très imposante ce jour-là, elle était très pâle et tordait ses mains nerveusement en regardant autour d'elle.  
  
- Tu sais quand ils viennent?  
  
- Ils allaient faire quelques courses et ils arrivaient. Ça ne va pas, Sakura?  
  
- J'aime pas les hôpitaux. Surtout quand j'ai une amie qui s'y trouve.  
  
Tomoyo tapota le dos de Sakura pour rassurer cette dernière et alla demander à l'infirmière si elles pouvaient entrer dans la chambre de leur amie et camarade de classe. Quand Tomoyo revient, elles se dirigea vers la chambre de Rika Sasaki mais elle fit signe à Sakura de ne pas entrer.  
  
- Il y a déjà quelqu'un.  
  
- Ha bon? Et qui?  
  
- Je ne sais pas.  
  
La porte de la chambre de Rika était entre-ouverte et, poussées par la curiosité, elles vérifièrent qui était ce visiteur. Et en effet c'était bien Un visiteur et non une visiteuse. Assis sur le coin du lit, M.Térada était un peu penché sur Rika. Mais ce qui frappa le plus Sakura c'était qu'il tenait la main de leur amie qui était dans le coma. Le visage pâle et inquiet de son ancien professeur reflétait le stress et une douleur si profonde que seul son regard donnait le goût de fondre en larmes. Mais Sakura ne voyait pas à quel point il semblait anéanti, détruit, sans vie et espoir. Tomoyo, plus maligne, fixait ce pauvre homme qui était malade à force de passer des nuits blanches d'inquiétude.  
  
- Je savais qu'il avait bien aimé notre classe mais je crois qu'il n'y a pas grand professeur qui sont venus, chuchota Tomoyo d'un ton triste et plein de sous-entendu que Sakura n'entendait pas, tu ne crois pas?  
  
Sakura ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais M.Térada fit un mouvement vers l'avant, dit quelque chose tout bas puis embrassa le front blêmi de Rika. Il lui caressa les cheveux encore quelques secondes et il se leva. Sakura et son amie s'éloignèrent un peu de la porte, quelque peu honteuses d'avoir espionné comme les enfants qu'elles n'étaient plus. À peine M.Térada avait- il refermé la porte qu'il se retourna, vit les deux amies et sursauta. Mais il repris vite son calme en saluant les deux jeunes dames. Toujours l'air triste, il se força à sourire malgré tout.  
  
- Bonjour, vous venez prendre des nouvelles de votre amie Rika?  
  
- Oui monsieur, Sakura et moi on est venu et on attend aussi d'autres amis.  
  
- Bien, bien. Je crois personnellement que les personnes même dans le coma peuvent nous entrendre. Un peu de compagnie ne fait pas de mal. Bonsoir.  
  
- Bonsoir M.Térada, dirent les deux amies en choeur.  
  
Elles regardèrent partir le jeune professeur.  
  
- Mon Dieu, Tomoyo, tu as vu comment il était pâle? Et comme il avait l'air exténué? Tu crois qu'il. lui est arrivé quelque chose de.  
  
Tomoyo compris l'allusion aux cartes et fit un petit «non» de la tête. Elle regarda dans la direction où était parti M.Térada que l'on ne voyait plus.  
  
- Je crois que ce qui le rend vraiment malade, c'est ce qui est arrivé à Rika.  
  
- Tu.  
  
Mais à ce moment tout le monde arriva et la conversation fut donc coupée. Takashi fit un petit salut avec sa main regarda vers l'intérieur de la chambre.  
  
- Bon, on entre deux par deux?  
  
- Bonne idée Yamazaki, on y va ensemble.  
  
- D'accord Chiharu.  
  
Chapitre 7; Le plus cher de tous  
  
Lundi matin, Sakura était assise à sa place avec Tomoyo et fixait le pupitre de Shaoran.  
  
Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas attendu pour marcher comme chaque matin de la semaine dernière? Et pourquoi il n'est pas encore arrivé?  
  
- Calme-toi Sakura. Shaoran doit avoir trop travaillé sur. Bien sûr «ça» et il a oublié de se lever ce matin, voilà tout!  
  
- Tu dois avoir raison. Il m'a beaucoup parlé vendredi après notre visite à l'hôpital de toute cette histoire. Je crois que ce qui est arrivé à Rika l'a touché plus qu'on peut le croire. Je sais bien qu'il sait se débrouiller mais. Je m'inquiète quand même pour lui!  
  
- Oui, je crois que c'est normal quand on aime quelqu'un, c'est comme ça et au revoir la logique. Je sais que c'est normal. ah! Au fait, M.Térada est très sévère depuis mardi passé. Il paraît qu'il a donné trois punitions cette dernière semaine pour des riens.  
  
- Comment ça?  
  
- Mary, tu sais mon amie anglaise qui est dans sa classe, m'a dit qu'il semble à bout de nerfs depuis que Rika est dans le coma.  
  
- Pauvre lui, il semble aussi touché que nous par tout ça.  
  
- Moi, Sakura, je dirais plus touché.  
  
Leur professeur entra dans la classe sur ces mots, pâle comme un fantôme. Tout le monde le remarquait bien et attendait, inquiet, les nouvelles quotidiennes de Rika qu'il leur apportait mais ce jour-là il ne fut pas question de Rika.  
  
- Chers élèves. On m'a chargé de vous dire que. Votre camarade, Shaoran Li, est porté disparu depuis hier soir. Des voisins l'ont vu sortir sans sac et il n'est pas rentré.  
  
Sakura se leva d'un bond, les larmes aux yeux.  
  
- QUOI?  
  
Toute la classe s'était tournée vers elle. Son si beau visage était devenue livide et elle tremblait comme un feuille au vent. Tomoyo regarda le professeur en essayant de calmer son amie.  
  
- Sakura aurait été mis au courrant par Li s'il aurait été prévu qu'il parte, monsieur.  
  
- Donc personne n'est au courant?  
  
Tous les élèves répondirent non et regardant Sakura retomber sur son banc en pleurant, le visage enfoui dans ses bras. - Bon. Je. Je vous laisse encore la journée. Je.  
  
M.Nyalas sortit de la classe en vitesse. Il semblait aller dangeureusement vers une dépression nerveuse. Les situations de crise n'était visiblement pas son fort. Pendant ce temps, dans la classe, tout le monde était réuni autour du pupitre de Sakura. Cette dernière sanglotait toujours. Chiharu, qui la regardait aussi en pleurant, tentait de la consoler.  
  
- Aller! Ils vont le retrouver, ne t'en fait pas!  
  
Tomoyo, en retenant avec peine ses larmes, commença à tapoter le dos de Sakura. Elle s'approcha de l'oreille de son amie et essaya de la réconforter.  
  
- Li sait se défendre, il saura vaincre cette carte.  
  
En entendant le mot «carte» Sakura releva la tête toujours en sanglotant, regarda le pupitre voisin qui était déserté et se cacha le visage dans les mains pour cacher sa douleur. Geste qui mit sa bague en évidence. Un à un, les élèves remarquèrent cette dernière en silence jusqu'au moment où Naoko le rompit.  
  
- Sak. Sakura? Toi et Li. Vous étiez.  
  
Pleurant de plus belle, Sakura ne répondit pas mais Tomoyo fit un petit signe affirmatif. Les camarades de classe, encore plus désolés se mirent à lui donner les mille et uns encouragements mais Sakura se leva et sortit de la classe en courant. Après quelques instants, Tomoyo arrivait derrière elle en courant également.  
  
- Sakura!  
  
- Je vais trouver cette carte et lui montrer qu'on ne doit pas faire de mal à ceux que j'aime, surtout pas à LUI!  
  
- Tu pourrais téléphoner à Eriol pour.  
  
- Certainement que je vais l'appeler! Il AURAIT DÛ me prévenir pour cette carte! Ça oui!  
  
Se laissant emporter par la rage, ce qui était toujours très rare chez elle, Sakura rentra à sa maison en vitesse et téléphona à Eriol.  
  
- Oui, bonjour?  
  
Marlgé le fait qu'il y avait longtemps que Sakura n'avait pas parlé à la réincarnation de Clow Read, elle reconnut son ton de voix très calme. Si calme qu'elle aurait voulu le tuer.  
  
- COMMENT AS-TU PU, ERIOL HIIRAGIZAWA! JE TE FAISAIS CONFIANCE!  
  
- Hein? Sakura? C'est. C'est toi? Que se passe-t-il?  
  
- Ne fais pas l'innocent! La carte de la VIE! Ça te dit RIEN peut-être? - Franchement? Non. Mais que se passe t-il Sakura? Et quelle est cette carte?  
  
La voix d'Eriol prit une étrange tonalité, oui très étrange. On pourrait même dire tendue et extrêmement inquiète.  
  
- Alors. Tu ne sais. Tu ne sais vraiment pas? Pour la carte de Clow.  
  
- Non! Quelle est cette carte? Rappelle-toi que je n'ai plus tous mes pouvoirs, je ne sais plus tout ce qui se passe autour de toi.  
  
Sakura raconta alors toute l'histoire et la théorie qui l'accompagnait alors que Eriol restait silencieux.  
  
- Vers la fin de sa vie? Un peu avant de partir au Japon?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Bien. Il y a des moments dans ma vie ultérieure qui reste encore flous.  
  
- Tu ne pourras pas m'aider à le re. Shaoran.  
  
- Sakura! Je t'en prie, ne pleure pas! Non je ne peux pas t'aider mais ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est Toi la nouvelle maîtresse des cartes! J'ai confiance en ton pouvoir! Ton étoile est forte et tu sauras toujours vaincre l'adversité! Si j'ai des souvenirs qui me reviennent, je t'appelle.  
  
- Tu crois vraiment que je vais réussir?  
  
- J'en suis sur. Allez, bonne chance Sakura.  
  
Il avait racroché le téléphone et s'était tourné vers Spinel Sun et Ruby Moon, le visage crispé.  
  
- Que se passe t-il?  
  
- Oui? Que se passe t-il donc Eriol? Dis!  
  
- Des dangers. J'ai peur pour Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo, qui attendait dans la pièce d'à côté vient rejoindre une Sakura qui n'était plus furieuse, à présent son visage était livide et humide par ses larmes. Sakura expliqua la situation.  
  
- Eriol a raison, Sakura! Tu vas réussir! Tu es La Maîtresse des Cartes de Sakura anciennement les cartes de Clow! Tu es la magicienne la plus puissante de tous! Tu réussiras, je le sais au plus profond de mon coeur! J'ai confiance en toi, très, très chère Sakura! Toi aussi tu dois toujours avoir confiance en toi! - Oh. TOMOYO!  
  
Sakura se lança dans les bras de son amie. Cette dernière se mit à lui caresser les cheveux délicatement. - Tu vas réusir Sakura, j'ai confiance et Shaoran aussi.  
  
- Merci Tomoyo, murmura Sakura en s'éloignant d'elle pour essuyer ses larmes, Merci pour tout!  
  
- Tu veux venir coucher chez moi? Je ne veux pas te laisser seule.  
  
- Non, pas ce soir. Je pars à sa recherche! Mais tu ne viens pas, c'est trop dangeureux. Ne t'en fait pas, Kéro et Yué seront là. D'accord?  
  
- Oui, ça c'est bien ma Sakura; La grande Chasseuse de Cartes.  
  
Le soir venu, Sakura se force à manger sous les regards inquiets de son père et de son grand frère qui avait été mis au courant de la disparition de Shaoran par Yukito (notre cher ami qui avait lui-même entendu une conversation entre deux professeurs aujourd'hui, à l'école où il faisait son stage). Après une demi-heure et quelques bouchées, Sakura monta se «coucher» pour la nuit. Vers 20 heures, Fujitaka resta sur le pan de la porte.  
  
- Je ne peux pas aller à cette conférence!  
  
- Non, non. Vas-y papa, je vais veiller sur Sakura. Allez! À demain matin.  
  
- Tu es vraiment sûr, Toya?  
  
- Ne t'en fais pas. Ils vont le retrouver et Sakura ira mieux. Je veille sur elle.  
  
- Bon, d'accord.  
  
Fujitaka quitta donc la maison à contre coeur poussé par son propre fils qui n'allait pas tarder à quitter le logement familial. En pensant à Toya, justement, il s'est alors dit qu'il n'avait rien à craindre car celui-ci avait toujours veillé sur Sakura comme le ferait un ange gardien. Depuis la mort de sa femme, son fils avait toujours aidé dans la maison à sa manière et il devait se dire que ce n'était pas toujours pour déplaire. Et pour plaire également.  
  
- Parfois on dirait qu'il se prend pour le père. Et le pire c'est que, par moment, on dirait vraiment qu'il l'est.  
  
Sakura, dans sa chambre, préparait tout pour son escapade nocturne. Kéro volant partout dans la pièce ne cessait de parler de son inquiétude.  
  
- Prend le temps de penser à la façon de la combatre avant de foncer tête baissée!  
  
- Ce n'est pas le temps de penser mais bien d'agir!  
  
- Mais Sakura! Nous ne serons que moi et Yué à tes côtés et nous ne connaissons pas beaucoup cette carte!  
  
- Erreur, nous serons quatre.  
  
- HAAAAAARD! Toya!  
  
Toya se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte. Il fixait Sakura d'un oeil froid.  
  
- Non, Toya! Tu ne viens pas!  
  
- Oui je viens. Si Je n'y vais pas, toi non plus! Compris? Bon. Yué va arriver d'une minute à l'autre, papa est parti pour la soirée. On va verrouiller nos portes de chambre mais garder les fenêtres ouvertes pour s'y faufiler après nos recherches. Alors, tu es prête?  
  
- Oui mais. Tu n'as pas de pouvoir pour capturer des cartes de Clow!  
  
- Et alors? Je crois bien que je suis plus en sécurité près de toi, j'ai pas raison?  
  
- Oui mais. Et puis zut! Allez, viens Kéro! On l'amène.  
  
Après avoir organisé la maison comme Toya l'avait conseillé (avait-t-  
il l'habitude de  
ces escapades nocturnes?), Sakura attendit Yué et Kéro avec ce dernier  
dehors. Trop  
assommée par les émotions pour désobéir, Sakura semblait être devenue  
un pantin.  
Soudainement, comme frappée par un éclair, elle se retourna vers son  
frère.  
  
- Mais, au fait, comment savais-tu que j'irais.  
  
- Prévisible, tout simplement.  
  
Sur ces mots Yukito arriva à la course.  
  
- Tu. As dit. Que. Ouf! Que c'était urgent?  
  
- Oui, c'est à propos du morv. De Li. Des problèmes magiques, quoi.  
  
- Je vois. Je fais venir l'autre?  
  
- Ça serait gentil Yuki.  
  
Souriant tristement à Sakura pour la dernière fois, Yukito fut entouré d'ailes et prit la forme de Yué. Avec ce dernier, ils partirent donc à la recherche de Shaoran. Sakura invoqua la carte du vol.  
  
- Comment comptes-tu le retrouver?  
  
- Je ne sais pas Kéro! On se retrouve ici dans trois heures!  
  
S'envolant, ses ailes magiques pleinement déployées pour aller le plus vite posible, Sakura regardait Yué et Toya partir d'un côté et Kéro se transformer pour ensuite prendre l'autre direction. Soupirant, Sakura pria le ciel de retrouver l'être aimé, le plus cher de tous.  
  
Chapitre 8; Yutashi Chang  
  
Le lendemain matin, Sakura était assise à table avec une mine plus que sombre. Ils avaient cherché toute la nuit et n'avaient rien d'autre que quelques oiseaux morts. Toya, lui, dormait littéralement en fixant son assiette bien garnie.  
  
- Vous avez l'air fatigué vous deux. Vous devriez retourner vous coucher.  
  
- Non, non papa. Moi ça ira. Je ne peux pas manquer mon travail au restaurant. Je dormirai ce soir.  
  
- Et toi Sakura? Tu es sûre que ça va?  
  
Comprenant que son père venait de faire allusion à Shaoran, Sakura se forca à sourire.  
  
- Oui, je vais bien. Juste mal dormi. Et puis, ils vont le retrouver. Il faut être optimiste.  
  
Fujitaka fit un petit sourire triste à sa fille sans vraiment croire que cette dernière croyait ses propres paroles. L'adolescente se leva en même temps que Toya.  
  
- Tu viens Sakura?  
  
- Oui, j'arrive.  
  
Il regardit partir, avec tendresse, ses deux enfants dont un qui cherchait un appartement et l'autre était déjà fiancée. Sur son visage se lisait une expresion triste et tendue qu'il cachait toujours si bien aux gens qui l'entourait, surtout à ses enfants. Se forçant pour faire un petit sourire, il se retourna vers la photo de sa défunte femme.  
  
- Oh, Nadeshiko. Comme je suis heureux qu'il ne la taquine pas dans des moment pareils. Comme je voudrais que tu sois là, avec moi, avec nous! Ils sont si grands déjà.  
  
Il prit sa malette et partit à son travail.  
  
Sakura, Toya et Yukito marchaient ensemble et puisque les deux jeunes hommes ne commençaient leur travail et leur stage qu'un peu plus tard ce matin-là, ils accompagnaient Sakura jusqu'à l'école.  
  
- J'ai l'impression de m'être endormi vers vingt et une heure mais je suis épuisé. Et affamé! J'ai mangé cinq fois plus qu'à l'habitude!  
  
- Hey. Désolé Yuki. Sakura a eu besoin de beaucoup plus d'aide hier.  
  
- Oh! Je vois! C'est pour ça que. Je suis si fa. aaatigué!  
  
- Désolé de t'avoir privé de ton sommeil.  
  
- Ce n'est rien! Mais vous n'avez pas trop de problèmes?  
  
- Ça ira. Bon alors au revoir vous deux!  
  
- Aurevoir Toya! Je t'accompagne jusqu'à l'école Sakura?  
  
- Oui, merci Yukito.  
  
Sakura était assise à sa place, tête posée sur les mains, regardant par la fenêtre les yeux mi-clos. Mais une voix était, au moment où elle allait s'endormir, venue la chercher dans ce demi-sommeil.  
  
- . Et puisque nous sommes moins nombreux que les autres classes, c'est nous qui allons accueillir ce nouvel élève qui vous arrive de Shanghaï. Entre!  
  
Sakura se tourna les yeux vers la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et un très beau jeune homme entra dans la classe. Ses cheveux étaient maron et ses yeux vert forêt, il était d'une très grande beauté et. Quelque chose en lui rappelait Shaoran Li. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il venait de la Chine lui aussi?  
  
- Présente-toi, je te prie.  
  
- Bonjour, je m'appelle Yutashi Chang et je viens de Shanghaï. Je suis heureux de venir m'installer dans cette ville pleine de vie!  
  
Des larmes montairent aux yeux de Sakura mais elle les chassa. «Ville pleine de vie. Pas pour bien longtemps, j'en ai peur!» pensait la chasseuse et maîtresse des cartes en baissant la tête.  
  
- Bon! Pour aujourd'hui tu te placeras à côté de Sakura, juste là.  
  
- QUOI?!? Mais c'est la place à SHAORAN!  
  
- Voyons Sakura, assieds-toi! Ce n'est que pour aujourd'hui!  
  
La jeune femme, furibonde, s'était levée avec ses livres pour aller s'asseoir à la place de son fiancé disparu. Le nouvel élève semblait totalement déconcerté!  
  
- Alors, M.Nyalas, qu'il prenne ma place s'il en veut une!  
  
En jetant un petit coup d'oeil vers le bureau de Rika, il vit également les amies de cette jeune fille le dévisager. Soupirant, il fit un petit signe de tête affirmatif vers Yutashi. Ce dernier alla donc à la place de Sakura qui semblait indignée par ce que son nouveau professeur lui avait dit. Le regard questionneur, Yutashi regardait ses nouveux camarades de classe.  
  
Après les cours, Tomoyo voulu à nouveau convaincre Sakura de venir passer la nuit chez elle mais la (à nouveau) chasseuse de carte ne voulu rien entendre; elle devait continuer à chercher!  
  
- Bien, si tu ne viens pas chez moi dors un peu au moins! Tu as somnolée toute la journée! Tu veux que je vienne? - Non, Tomoyo. Pas avec cette carte-là. Je me rends compte que c'était dangeureux que tu viennes avec moi à la chasse aux cartes quand on était plus jeune.  
  
- Oui, peut-être mais il ne m'est jamais rien arrivée de très fâcheux!  
  
- Tout de même! Et cette carte-là est bien plus dangeureuse que les autres, il semble.  
  
- Bon, d'accord! D'accord! Alors. Bonne chance et dors un peu!  
  
Oui, oui. Au revoir  
  
Tomoyo continua sa marche seule. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer à présent. Arrivée chez elle, elle monta à sa chambre et sous son lit elle prit un petit livre relié magnifiquement de couleur rouge et or. Elle l'ouvrit et prist une plume;  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- Très cher Journal, Sakura était si pâle aujourd'hui! Ça me fait si mal de la voir malheureuse! Quand Shaoran était en Chine j'avais du mal à la consoler mais maintenant qu'il est disparu, c'est IMPOSSIBLE! Je voudrais tant qu'elle ne souffre pas toujours comme ça. Qu'elle ait enfin ce parfait bonheur si mérité! Je suis dévastée quand elle est triste. Si j'avais des pouvoirs! Je l'avoue. Oui, ça me tue qu'elle ne veuille plus que je vienne avec elle. Qu'elle veuille que je filme moins. Je me force à faire tout ce qu'elle désire mais elle reste triste. Ça me brise le coeur car je sens que je perds ma place dans son coeur, elle se renferme et j'ai peur qu'elle se blesse elle-même en ne voyant plus que le noir dans la vie. J'ai de plus en plus de difficulté à ne pas me mettre à pleurer devant elle mais je dois continuer! Je dois la soutenir! Elle n'a pas besoin d'une amie qui pleure dans ces moments-ci! Elle a besoin de cette bonne vieille Tomoyo confiante et optimiste. J'ai confiance en Sakura, c'est vrai, mais j'ai si peur pour elle! J'espère que tous les anges du ciel la protègent. Je ne veux pas la perdre car si ça arrive. Non, je n'y survivrais pas, ce serait ma fin à moi aussi.  
  
Tomoyo ferma son livre et rangea sa plume tout en s'essuyant le visage qui était couvert de larmes silencieuses. Retrouvant son sang froid elle va vers son coffret où sont les trésors les plus chers à elle et à sa mère. Elle l'ouvre en tremblant et prit l'efface, son efface, ce cadeau reçu quand elle était plus jeune... Elle l'a serra sur son coeur.  
  
- Oh,Sakura. Fais attention à toi!  
  
Puis, elle éclata en de bruyants sanglots qu'elle étouffa dans son oreiller toujours en tenant sur son coeur le cadeau que lui avait offert Sakura, il y avait longtemps.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Sakura marchait rapidement vers sa maison quand quelqu'un derrière elle cria son nom. Elle se retourna et vit Yutashi, le nouveau de la classe.  
  
- Hey. Salut Sakura. Je. Bien, voilà! Je me demandais, ce matin, pourquoi tu semblais si furieuse contre le professeur et tes copines m'ont raconté pour ton petit ami.  
  
- Shaoran est mon fiancé; F-I-A-N-C-É!  
  
- Désolé! Elles m'ont dit pour ton fiancé et. Et je me suis dit que je devais venir te parler malgré tout parce que quand je suis entré dans la classe, je t'ai vue et j'ai voulu devenir ton ami. Et je voudrais bien le devenir encore. Bien. C'est tout je crois.  
  
Il baissa les yeux et sur le moment on aurait vraiment dit Shaoran Li quand il était intimidé, cheveux dans le visage, le teint empourpré. Sakura avait alors déserré les dents et eut vraiment envie que ce Yutashi reste tout près d'elle. Elle lui fit un petit sourire malgré son regard triste.  
  
- Alors que dirais-tu de commencer notre histoire d'amitié avec un bon petit thé? Ça nous ferait du bien, il fait frais ces temps-ci.  
  
Yutashi releva la tête, les joues encore rougies, en souriant timidement.  
  
- J'en serais vraiment ravi.  
  
- Alors viens, c'est ici ma maison.  
  
- C'est très joli! Tu ne vis qu'avec tes parents ou bien.?  
  
- Non, juste avec mon père, Fujitaka, et mon frère Toya. Mais lui il va bientôt déménager  
  
- Ta mère elle est.? Tes parents sont.?  
  
- Elle est morte quand j'était petite.  
  
- Hey. Vraiment désolé.  
  
- C'est pas grave. Allez entre! Va au salon, je fais le thé.  
  
Assis ensemble dans le salon, Sakura servit une tasse de thé bien chaud à Yutashi. Ce dernier s'empressa d'y goûter.  
  
- Humm! Il est drôlement bon ce thé!  
  
Sakura fit un faible sourire à Yutashi qui, lui, lui souriait gentiment depuis son entrée dans la maison.  
  
- Dis Sakura.  
  
- Hum? Oui?  
  
- Il lui est arrivé quoi à ce. He. Bien, en bref, à ton fiancé?  
  
Sakura n'était plus capable de s'empêcher de pleurer à longs sanglots. Yutashi l'avait pris dans ses bras en s'excusant. Il commença à lui chantonner une chanson pour la calmer.  
  
- Ho. P.  
  
- Pauvre toi! Il faut te laisser aller un peu. Vide ton coeur, ça va te faire le plus grand des biens. Pauvre Sakura.  
  
Peu à peut les déchirants sanglots de Sakura se transformèrent en pleurs silencieux puis elle s'endormit enfin, ce qui n'était pas étonnant étant donné tout ce temps qu'elle n'avait pas dormi alors qu'elle dormait toujours bien chaque nuit à l'habitude. Quand il fut sûr que Sakura ne se réveillerait pas, Yutashi souleva Sakura et l'emporta jusque dans sa chambre. Quand il la quitta et descendit l'escalier, il arriva devant deux hommes (un jeune et un plus âgé).  
  
- Bonsoir. Je supose que vous êtes le père et le frère de Sakura. Je suis Yutashi Chang, je suis nouveau ici. J'ai pris le thé avec Sakura en revenant de l'école mais la pauvre s'est vidée le coeur. Vous savez, à cause de. He. Li. Shaoran Li! C'est ça! À cause de cette histoire-là.  
  
Fujitaka écouta le récit débité à toute allure et fit un petit sourire reconnaissant au nouvel ami de sa fille tandis que Toya le dévisagait.  
  
- Bonne soirée. Je dois y aller, mes parents doivent m'attendre.  
  
- Bonne soirée et merci!  
  
Il quitta la maison à la hâte en regardant sa montre. Fujitaka et Toya allèrent voir si Sakura dormait encore. Et c'était le cas, elle dormait à poing fermé.  
  
- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, murmurait Toya, mais je n'aime pas vraiment ce garçon.  
  
- Pourtant c'était gentil pour un nouvel ami de la consoler.  
  
- Oui, je sais. Bon, je vais aller faire le souper.  
  
- Je viens t'aider.  
  
Chapitre 9; Chiharu et Takashi  
  
Deux semaines étaient passées et toujours rien de nouveau. Toujours deux places de vide dans la classe du lycée Seijo, des mines macabres et des murmures timides.  
  
Chiharu et Takashi étaient assis dans le petit salon, à la résidence des Mihara. Les deux amis et amoureux discrets (seulement en tant que couple, bien entendu) revenaient d'une promenade dans la forêt, endroit encore plus morne et sans vie que tout le reste de Tomoédas. Ils étaient assis en silence, comme pour trouver des réponses à des questions floues. Takashi se mit à fixer, avec un air doux et mélancolique Chiharu qui lui versait une autre tasse de thé.  
  
- Chiharu?  
  
- Oui?  
  
- Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup pour Rika, non?  
  
Elle baissa la tête et soupira tristement.  
  
- Oui. Et toi pour Shaoran?  
  
Il se mit à regarder par la fenêtre, le regard lointain.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Takashi. Li doit être retrouvé et Rika doit aller mieux! Sinon qui nous réconfortera d'un sourire? Qui nous conseillera sur tout? Qui nous rassureras de sa présence calme mais protectrice?  
  
Il fit un petit sourire.  
  
- Et qui rigolera de mes histoires idiotes?  
  
Elle sourit elle aussi aux souvenirs du temps où Li et Sakura étaient si naïfs. Shaoran avait bien changé mais Sakura. Bien disons que par moment.  
  
- Mais tu sais, je crois qu'il ne les croirait plus, tes histoires de mytomane.  
  
Il rigola un peu de cet insulte qui ressemblait plus à un mot doux, puis il reprit son sérieux.  
  
- Ce n'est pas l'important.  
  
- Oui, l'important c'est qu'ils reviennent à l'école comme avant! Que Sakura recommence à rire et que Naoko recommence à raconter ses histoires de monstres.  
  
- Et que tu cesses d'être si triste et préoccupée, Chiharu.  
  
Timidement, Takashi avait déposé sa main sur celle de son amie de coeur. Cette dernière laissa sa tête tombée sur l'épaule du jeune garçon peut-être trop sérieux pour elle ces dernières semaines.  
  
- Tu n'es plus un grand dadai ces temps-ci, Taka. J'aurais besoin de te crier dessus. Mais tu restes un amour.  
  
- Oui, je le sais que je reste un amour. Je suis tellement parfait!  
  
Un peu plus joyeux à cause de cette remarque taquine, ils se mirent à se batailler en riant. Oubliant les soucis pour un moment. Chapitre 10; Le rêve de Sakura  
  
La lune, ronde et haute dans le ciel noir comme l'encre. Pas de tours de Tokyo, personne. Tout est silence, dans un endroit vide et glacial. Sakura regarda autour d'elle dans l'espoir de voir une ombre, d'entendre un souffle de vent, un souffle de vie. Rien.  
  
Après que Sakura ait tourné en rond à la recherche de n'importe quoi, voilà qu'elle se retrouva enfin devant quelqu'un de cacher par la pénombre.  
  
- Qui es-tu?  
  
- Je suis le noir et le blanc, la joie et la peine; je suis la Carte de la Vie.  
  
- Où est Shaoran, hurlait Sakura en pleurant.  
  
- Qui? Cette petite chose à peine magique? Il est si facile de voler une vie.  
  
- QUOI?!?  
  
Sans réfléchir, en oubliant que ce n'était qu'un rêve, Sakura s'était lançée sur la carte, en oubliant ses propres cartes, ses pouvoirs. Mais il déjoua l'attaque de l'adolescente sans difficulté.  
  
- Je te hais! JE TE HAIS SALE CARTE!  
  
Sakura prit sa clé qui se trouvait dans son cou et la tendit au bout de ses gracieux bras.  
  
- Clé du pouvoir stellaire montre-nous ta véritable forme moi, Sakura, par notre lien, je te l'ordonne. Libération!  
  
Sakura essaya de battre la carte avec le feu, l'eau, le vent. Puis elle se réveilla en sursaut.  
  
Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues en silence. Elle s'était levée et habillée même si le soleil ne s'était pas encore pointé à l'horizon . Très lentement, elle était descendue à la cuisine pour faire le déjeuner mais, la tête couchée sur la table, Toya dormait d'un sommeil agité. Alors que Sakura quittait la pièce pour finalement aller marcher dehors, son grand frère marmonna quelque chose;  
  
- T'es mieux de revenir sale petit morveux.  
  
En marchant dans la rue après quelques minutes, Sakura sourit tristement; la carte voulait lui faire peur, ou ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il ne fallait pas perdre espoir. Pas quand même Toya voulait si fort que «le petit bon à rien» revienne qu'il le disait en dormant.  
  
Chapitre 11; Le temps passe et le coeur trépasse  
  
Le temps passait lentement, très lentement, trop lentement pour Sakura Kinomoto. Toujours en cherchant Shaoran un soir sur deux, la jeune fille s'épuisait; de moins en moins heureuse et des notes de plus en plus désastreuses. Toya savait bien que ces recherches nocturnes étaient les responsables mais il aidait Sakura en ne soufflant pas un mot. Et à lui aussi la fatigue lui causait des torts; il était de moins en moins efficace dans son travail et il s'était fait renvoyer pour la première fois de sa vie, le «Au Restaurant Français» ne voulait pas de serveur toujours à moitié endormi! Pendant ce temps, Rika restait dans le coma et Tomoyo était toujours la fidèle et solide amie de la Chasseuse de cartes. Mais pas d'autres rêves ni de plus petits indices.  
  
Peu à peu Sakura et Yutashi devinrent des amis très proches; ce dernier était toujours là pour la soutenir et Sakura préférait maintenant, sans savoir pourquoi, la présence de «Tashi» à celle de Tomoyo. La pauvre amie de Sakura avait le coeur en miettes mais elle restait toujours douce, souriante et attentionnée pour sa meilleure amie qui la délaissait de plus en plus chaque jour. Sakura était de moins en moins désidée et toujours plus mélancolique, même si elle voulait le cacher, mais Yutashi semblait apaiser ses souffrances, adoucir ses peines donc personne n'osait les déranger quand ils parlaient, pas même Toya!  
  
Un jour Yutashi et Sakura soupaient ensemble à un petit restaurant tranquille et détendu. Elle, elle ne souriait pas, comme à sa nouvelle habitude mais assise là, devant Yutashi, elle semblait encore plus effondrée que les mois qui venaient de passer. Après le repas, ils marchèrent ensemble dans la forêt où soufflait un vent froid de novembre. Yutashi s'arrêta de marcher et se mit devant Sakura.  
  
- Sakura, je dois te dire quelque chose.  
  
Ne disant pas un mot, Sakura fixait Yutashi dans les yeux en attendait les paroles de son ami. Ce dernier prit les deux mains de cette jeune fille dans les siennes.  
  
- Et que veux-tu me dire, Tashi?  
  
- Ne m'interromps pas car ce n'est pas facile ce que j'ai à te dire.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
- Bien, voilà. Ouf! Je. Je t'aime, Sakura Kinomoto! Je voulais que tu le saches, tu es l'élue de mon coeur.  
  
Sakura ferma les yeux quelques instants et revit dans sa tête Shaoran qui lui déclarait son amour pour la première fois.  
  
- Je sais que tu ne m'aimeras jamais comme je t'aime mais je voulais te dire que je serai toujours là pour toi et. Pourquoi portes-tu la bague de Shaoran sur cette chaîne à ton cou, Sakura? Je croyais que tu l'a restais toujours dans ton doigt.  
  
Sakura éclata en sanglot en se laçsant dans les bras de son ami.  
  
- Ça fait plus d'un mois qu'il n'est plus là, avec moi! Je crois bien que c'est fini, je dois me faire à l'idée que. Qu'il ne reviendra jamais!  
  
- Il ne faut pas perdre espoir!  
  
- Non, Tashi, c'est fini.  
  
Il caressa sa joue «comme Shaoran» pensa-t-elle. Il essuya ses larmes avec ses doigts tremblants. Il s'approcha d'elle, très, très près de ses lèvres.  
  
- Puis-je t'embrasser, belle Sakura? Je t'aime tellement, fragile petite fleur de cerisier aux vent.  
  
Sakura, sans répondre, avait fermé les yeux et l'avait embrassé. Il la tenait dans ses bras, l'embrassait de façon très douce et passionné à la fois. Comme Shaoran. «Je suis si bien, si bien avec lui!» pensait l'adolescente. Après s'être embrassés plusieurs fois, Yutashi reconduit Sakura à sa porte.  
  
- Je t'aime Sakura.  
  
- Moi aussi je t'aime! Bonne nuit!  
  
Elle salua son père et son frère avec un air distraît en montant à sa chambre; «Il m'aime et je l'aime. Devrais-je lui dire à propos des catres?». Interompue dans sa réflexion, Sakura se retourna pour voir entrer son grand frère.  
  
- Alors, vous l'avez trouvé cet appartement?  
  
- Non. Pas encore. Tu vas à sa recherche ce soir?  
  
Et BOOM! Les paroles de Toya déclanche une explosion en Sakura: «Yutashi ressemblait un peu à Shaoran mais ce n'était pas lui! Elle n'aimait pas Tashi, elle aimait sa ressemblance avec son amour disparu. Elle n'aimait que Shaoran.» puis Sakura se mis à pleurer.  
  
- J'abandonne, Toya, il doit être mort. Mort. Mon Shaoran!  
  
Ne voulant pas retourner le couteau dans la plaie, Toya avait pris Sakura dans ses bras en silence. Jamais on ne l'avait vu si tendre avec sa petite soeur, même au cours des derniers mois où il avait été très gentil avec elle. Il embrassa le front de Sakura et murmura;  
  
- Tu verras, un jour la douleur deviendra moins intense. Ce sera long mais plus tard tu penseras à lui avec le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Il quitta la chambre de Sakura, et en refermant la porte il soupira en chuchotant très bas pour lui-même; «Bonne nuit, Miss Godzilla». Depuis qu'Il avait disparu, Toya aurait voulu Le voir mais jamais Il ne revenait. Lui saurait remettre le soleil dans le coeur de sa petite soeur.  
  
- Elle va encore aussi mal qu'hier? - C'est pire, papa. Elle abandonne l'espoir de le revoir.  
  
Fujitaka retourna dans sa chambre en murmurant; «Ma pauvre petite chérie». Il resta là puis Nadeshiko apparut devant lui.  
  
- Oh, ma Nadeshiko! J'aimerais tant l'aider, j'ai vraiment l'impression, par moment, que je dois aller l'aider. Mais. Quelque chose me retient. Pourquoi je ressens tout cela? Comment je peux te voir? Que dois-je faire?  
  
- Aie confiance en notre fille, Fuji.  
  
Elle était disparu.  
  
Toya lui aussi alla dans sa chambre. Assis sur son lit, il fixait le vide.  
  
- Oh, maman. Pourquoi tu n'es plus là? Tu aurais pu l'aider, m'aider aussi. Depuis qu'elle est si triste et déprimée, la dernière lumière de la maison a disparu. La vie est si triste dans cet endroit, maintenant. D'abord toi, puis Sakura et papa est comme la lune; il a besoin d'aide pour briller. Et moi. Moi.  
  
Il soupira, se leva, prit son manteau et alla marcher dans l'espoir qu'un miracle arrive; qu'il retrouve Shaoran, pour le bonheur de Sakura.  
  
Chapitre 12; Les liens du coeur  
  
Le lendemain Sakura marchait en silence au côté de Yutashi comme chaque jour depuis la disparition de Shaoran. La jeune fille essayait d'oublier de toutes ses forces qu'elle ne l'aimait pas lui, Shaoran, mais bien son nouvel ami. Si elle oubliait qu'elle aimait Shaoran, peut-être allait-elle aussi oublier cette douleur qui la tuait à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui? C'est ce qu'elle espérait. Elle savait que c'était fuir la réalité mais elle était trop lasse pour la voir en face. Yutashi ne parlait pas, il comprenait qu'elle devait penser. Il ignorait s'il y avait un rapport avec la veille mais il ne parlait pas pour la déranger et elle appréciait.  
  
Une semaine passa encore, Sakura disait aimer Yutashi, elle l'embrassait mais il y avait toujours une distance entre les deux adolescents. Ce soir- là, Sakura resta debout devant la fenêtre à regarder une lune presque totalement pleine. Kéro remarqua bien qu'elle pleurait, il y était dorénavant habitué, mais ce qui était inquiétant était le fait qu'elle ne cessait de caresser cette bague, le présent de Shaoran.  
  
- Ça va Sakura?  
  
Elle ne bougeait pas, sauf ses doigts qui caressaient toujours la bague, lentement, régulièrement.  
  
- Demain ça fera deux mois que l'école est recommencé.  
  
- Et alors?  
  
- Il y aurait deux mois. Que. que je suis sa. sa fianc.  
  
Ne pouvant finir ce mot qu'elle trouvait si beau avant, Sakura ferma les yeux et laissa couler une larme de désespoir sur sa joue. La carte de La Vie ne s'était pas manifestée depuis la disparition de Shaoran mais Sakura n'y pensait plus, à sa mission et à la carte, plus rien ne comptait. La carte était disparue, comme les chaleureux sourires de Sakura. D'une main tremblante, elle prit l'ourson qu'il lui avait offert et le mit sur son coeur qui battait la chamade.  
  
- Sa.u.a. Sa.ura.  
  
Sakura sursauta! Quelle était cette voix si lointaine?  
  
- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que que tu as? Tu es toute pâle!  
  
- Tu n'as pas entendu, Kéro?  
  
- Entendu quoi?  
  
Elle serra encore plus fort l'ourson sur son coeur et se concentra.  
  
- Sak.a. m. el. fleu. d. eri.er.  
  
Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux. - C'est Shaoran! C'est lui! Je l'ai entendu!  
  
- Quoi? Mais comment?  
  
- J'ai entendu sa voix dans ma tête! Il est vivant!  
  
- Tu es sûre. Peut-être que.  
  
- J'en suis sûre! Oh! Je suis si heureuse!  
  
Avec un sourire étincelant, Sakura prit Kéro et commença à danser dans toute la pièce en chantonnant «Il est vivant! Il est vivant!» mais elle s'arrêta brusquement et reprit son sérieux. Elle recommença à fixer cette lune presque parfaitement ronde. Après quelques minutes de silence insoutenable pour Kéro, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux avec cet air qu'elle avait perdu cette nuit-là : son air décidé et sûre d'elle-même.  
  
- Demain soir, c'est La nuit! Je vais la capturer Kéro.  
  
Il lui sourit, elle va se coucher, fermement décidée.  
  
Kéro regardait Sakura qui s'était finalement endormie.  
  
- Toi, Sakura, murmurait-il, tu es devenue de plus en plus puissante ce dernier mois et encore plus ce soir. Je l'ai bien senti. Peut-être que, après tout, je ne resterai plus le seul gardien des cartes. Quand tout sera fini, je lui dirai la bonne nouvelle pour Yukito; sa vie va encore rester un peu plus longtemps.  
  
Chapitre 13; La capture  
  
Sakura restait silencieuse cette journée-là. Pour elle, tout ce jouerait cette nuit. Yutashi n'osait pas lui parler, il semblait un peu effrayé par le regard brûlant de sa bien-aimée. Tomoyo, par contre, brillait littéralement; elle voyait bien que ce feu était le feu sacré de la Chasseuse de cartes, de la Maîtresse, la plus puissante de tous. Elle souriait même si Sakura ne répondait pas à ses questions discrètes. Elle avait le coeur brisé que son amie ne la mette pas au courant mais elle était si heureuse pourtant qu'elle se porte mieux, qu'elle revive enfin!  
  
Le soir venu, Sakura s'habilla chaudement car dehors il faisait un temps glacial. Toya s'était endormi sur le divan en croyant que Sakura resterait là cette nuit et Fujitaka était parti à une conférence pour deux jours de l'autre côté du pays. Elle ne sortit accompagnée que de Kéro, de sa clé et de ses cartes. Ils allèrent ensuite chercher Yué. Il se transforma et suivit Sakura, en comprenant pourquoi il devait sortir.  
  
- Comment comptes-tu le retrouver?  
  
- Avec notre amour.  
  
Elle sortit de son sac, son arme, son ourson et le posa sur son coeur en se concentrant. Suivant où son coeur guidait ses pieds, ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt hors des sentiers battus. Après presque une heure de marche, ils se retrouvèrent devant une petite cabane abandonnée et ils y entrèrent. À l'intérieur, tout était encore plus froid et sombre qu'à l'extérieur.  
  
- Shaoran? Tu es là?  
  
On entendit quelques gémissements venir du fond de la petite pièce. Sakura avança prudemment. Elle entendit des murmures puis elle comprit ce qu'il disait.  
  
- Sakura? Sakura, c'est. c'est bien toi?  
  
Puis les rayons de la pleine lune entrèrent enfin par la fenêtre et venaient se poser sur un silhouette maigre, très maigre, grelottante, sale, blessée, enchaînée qui essayait de se relever mais retombait toujours. S'était Shaoran! Sakura, en pleurant, se blottit contre Li.  
  
- Ho, Shaoran! Mon Shaoran!  
  
Elle l'embrassa, il en fit de même. Fatigué, à bout de force mais heureux.  
  
- La carte. Elle m'a attaqué par derrière. Je ne l'avais pas sentie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle ne m'a pris qu'une partie de mes pouvoirs et de ma vie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle ne m'a pas tué. Peut-être que. qu'elle te veut, toi. C'est autour de toi que je la sentais toujours. Oh non. Sors! Sors, c'est un piège!  
  
Dans les yeux de Li se lisait une sorte de folie, de fièvre. Il se mit à tousser sans pouvoir reprendre son souffle. Sakura tenta de le rassurer.  
  
- Elle n'est pas là, calme-toi. Chut, chut, tout ira bien maintenant. - Non! Non! Elle vient! Je la sens! Elle vient!  
  
Sakura, les yeux inquiets se retourna vers Yué et Kéro. Ce dernier, qui s'était déjà transformé depuis longtemps, fixait Shaoran.  
  
- Le petit doit déliré. Ses habits sont tout déchirés, il doit avoir attraper une pneumonie ou quelque chose comme ça.  
  
- Kéro doit avoir raison, Sakura. Nous devrions le ramener.  
  
Sakura, à l'aide de la magie, délivra Shaoran Li. Elle lui toucha le front, il était brûlant. Ne cessant de chanceler, Li essayait tant bien que mal de rester debout sur ses jambes amaigries et malades. Sakura l'aida à rester debout en le soutenant.  
  
- Sortons, sortons au plus vite Sakura! La mort vient, elle approche!  
  
- Oui, oui. Nous sortons.  
  
Sakura! Mais que se passe t-il?  
  
Les yeux exorbités, Yutashi fixait cette drôle de scène; Sakura avec un jeune garçon miteux, une sorte de tigre ailé et un homme avec de grandes ailes au dos.  
  
- J'ai suivi des ombres. Je croyais que c'était des gamins perdus. Que se passe t-il ici? C'est quoi ces deux trucs?  
  
- Oh! Tashi! Je. Tu vois. Bien, voilà! C'est.  
  
- ARRIÈRE CARTE DE CLOW! NE T'APPROCHE PAS DE SAKURA, TU NE LUI VOLERAs PAS SA VIE! JAMAIS!  
  
Sakura passait rapidement au regard menaçant et protecteur de Shaoran aux yeux inquiets de Yutashi. Le délirant se tenait maintenant seul debout avec beaucoup de mal.  
  
- Quoi? Calme-toi Li! Tu délires, chut, calme-toi.  
  
- Non!  
  
- Une carte de quoi? Et réponds, c'est qui ces deux là? Et. C'est lui, Shaoran? Mon Dieu. Viens Sak.  
  
- Ne t'approche pas d'elle! Hurla Shaoran Li à pleins poumons.  
  
- Il a eu un coup sur la tête?  
  
Sakura se tourna vers Kerberos et Yué. Tous deux fixaient Shaoran.  
  
- Je ne sens aucun pouvoir. Et toi Yué?  
  
- Non plus. Yutashi s'approchait lentement de Sakura et de Shaolan. Sakura avait très peur; pourquoi Shaoran était si agressif?  
  
- Tashi.  
  
- Ne t'approche pas de lui, Sakura!  
  
- Viens ma Sakura, tu devrais t'éloigner de.  
  
- TA SAKURA?!? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire?!?  
  
Il hurlait si fort que pas même Kerberos ou Yué n'osaient bouger ou parler. Sakura éclata en sanglot. Shaoran la regarda; la colère était tombée d'un coup.  
  
- Je. Je m'ennuyait tellement de toi! Et je te. Je te croyais mort! Puis, il te ressemblait tellement par moment. Mais c'est toi que j'aime! Je le jure! Pardonne-moi, je t'en suplie!  
  
Avec douceur, Shaoran prit les mains de Sakura.  
  
- Chut, chut, ça ira. C'est moi qui m'excuse d'avoir crié. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est LUI!  
  
Il pointa Yutashi avec fureur et ce dernier recula de quelques pas, apeuré par le regard meurtrier de Li. Ce dernier, rapidement, était parti récupérer ses choses qui avait tant aidé Sakura lors de la capture des cartes puis il revient devant elle.  
  
- Sakura, ce garçon est fou. Éloigne-toi de lui, il peut être dangereux, même pour toi.  
  
- N'y vas pas, Sakura! Il veut prendre ta vie et tes très grands pouvoirs pour les donner à Clow Read!  
  
- Mais Clow est mort depuis des lustres. Il donnerait mes pouvoirs à qui? Eriol? Mon père?  
  
-Je. J'en sais rien, moi! Je voudrais le tuer mais je n'en serais pas capable. Prends la carte de l'épée, je n'en vois aucune autre qui peut le détruire!  
  
- Me détruire? Mais pourquoi? Je n'y comprends rien!  
  
Yutashi était affolé et semblait ne plus savoir quoi faire. À chaque fois qu'il approchait de Sakura, Shaoran le menaçait de son épée et poussait Sakura plus loin.  
  
- Crois-moi Sakura! Je ne délire pas! Tu es la maîtresse des cartes alors accomplis ton devoir! Dit-il d'un ton sans réplique.  
  
Sakura avait regardé Kerberos, Yué, Yutashi et Shaoran, son Shaoran. Elle lui faisait confiance. Elle invoqua la carte. Yué prit la parole.  
  
- Et si Li délire? Tu vas tuer un innocent?  
  
Les yeux humides, la jeune femme se précipita sur Yutashi qui esquiva le coup. Shaoran essayait de suivre sa bien-aimée mais sans succès.  
  
- Ne te laisse pas toucher par lui! C'est ainsi qu'il prend la vie!  
  
- Sakura, tu ne veux quand même pas vraiment me tu.  
  
Elle attaqua de nouveau alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues; «J'ai confiance en Shaoran, il ne délire pas! Non, non. Il ne faut pas!» pensait-elle. Yutashi essayait de prendre l'épée des mains de Sakura. Ou voulait-il la toucher? Mais il se retrouva finalement coincé contre le mur, la Chasseuse de cartes ferma les yeux et enfonça l'épée dans le corps élancé de Tashi. Il la regarda, abasourdi, le sang coulait par terre.  
  
- Recule, maintenant, Sakura.  
  
Elle regardait Yutashi se vider de sa vie.  
  
- Non, non! Qu'ai-je donc fait! Tashi!  
  
- Sakura, éloigne-toi!  
  
Sakura regardait les yeux de Yutashi qui l'a suppliait, ce dernier lui touchait la main depuis qu'elle l'avait transpercée. Tout à coup, elle eut des vertiges et tomba. Morte. Shaoran se précipita sur le corps de celle qu'il aimait, celle qui ne bougait plus. Il prit le corps de Sakura dans ses bras.  
  
- NON! SAKURA! NON! NON! PAS TOI, TU NE PEUX PAS MOURRIR! TU AS UNE MISSION! RÉVEILLE-TOI MAITRESSE DES CARTES! Réveille. réveille-toi, ma belle. Ma belle Sakura. Ma fleur de cerisier. Allons, réveile-toi.  
  
Il fermait les yeux, serrait les dents. Les larmes coulaient sur ses jours. Le visage crispé par la douleur, son regard anéanti se posa sur le fragile corps de Sakura.  
  
- Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner, pas maintenant. Sakura.  
  
Yué regardait la scène avec froideur bien qu'au fond de ses yeux on pouvait lire la peine. Kerberos essayait de garder courage mais il avait la tête basse, il respirait à petits coups, ses yeux était tristes, perdus. Sa maîtresse, partie? Elle si jeune, si gentille.  
  
Le silence était affreux, Kerberos et Yué se tenaient immobiles et Shaoran berçait Sakura, comme pour la rassurer, l'endormir. Son coeur était brisé, il ne lui restait que cette image morte entre ses mains. Puis après quelques secondes, une lumière entoura Yutashi et l'épée de la défunte Chasseuse de carte tomba par terre. La lumière s'effaça peu à peu et on vit bientôt Yutashi, debout, bien vivant, qui était dorénavant vêtu d'une cape noire. Yué rompit le lourd silence en s'adressant au descendant de Clow Read.  
  
- Tu es dorénavant mon Maître, celui de Kerberos et quand tu auras changé les cartes, elles seront aussi à toi.  
  
- Q. Quoi?  
  
- Tu es notre nouveau Maître, Li.  
  
- Et bien, pas le mien! Ma nouvelle Maîtresse est morte, commençait la carte de la vie (alias Yutashi), pas même la mort y change quelque chose. Je volais des vies pour mon Maître mais maintenant elles sont à ma Maîtresse Sakura. Si tu veux m'avoir, tu devras me tuer.  
  
Shaoran Li regardait à peine Yutashi mais il comprit que tout reposait dorénavant sur ses épaules. La carte de la Vie se retourna pour partir quand Li prit son épée et la posa sur la gorge de sa bien-aimée, cette si belle morte. La Carte, affolée voulu approcher pour aller la sauver mais Shaoran se faisait encore plus menaçant. Kerberos regardait Shaoran avec mépris et Yué avec une froideur frigorifiante.  
  
- Non! Ne quitte pas cette pièce, carte, ou je coupe le cou de ta Maîtresse. Tu ne pourras plus la sauver alors.  
  
Cette voleuse de vie resta immobile, selon les désirs de Shaoran.  
  
- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué? Pourquoi voulais-tu sa vie à elle?  
  
- Clow avait besoin d'une très forte puissance magique et je te gardais en vie pour qu'elle ne te voit pas mourrir. Elle l'aurait senti et en serait morte et c'est moi qui devait prendre sa vie. En te kidnappant, je l'ai affaiblie, j'ai glissée en elle des rêves de mort et quand j'ai voulu prendre ses pouvoirs qu'elle avait développés dans toutes ces nuits de recherches secrètes. Elle avait repris espoir et je me suis dit que c'était ce soir ou jamais. Relâche ma Maîtresse maintenant.  
  
- Non. C'est moi qui décide. Redonne la vie à tous ceux qui ne sont pas morts! Comme Rika ou tous ces autres! Je ne comprends toujours pas pour eux.  
  
- Pour moi, elles étaient pour que je puisse vaincre Sakura, ces vies. Mais je ne veux.  
  
- Fais-le où je la tue définitivement.  
  
Shaoran fixait «Yutashi» avec un regard meurtrier. Ce dernier obéit à son désir. Li frissonna, il sentait sa vie et ses pouvoirs revenir peu à peu.  
  
- Voilà, je t'ai obéi mais tous ces gens seront plus faibles qu'avant car quelques parcelles de leur vie ont disparu quand je leur ai volée. Et je ne vole de vie que pour ma Maîtresse. Lâche-là maintenant.  
  
- Elle sera plus faible si tu lui redonnes sa vie et tous les autres que tu ne peux redonner?  
  
- Oui, assez. Elle aura presqu'autant de forces non-magiques qu'avant mais ses pouvoirs seront diminués.  
  
Shaoran regardait Sakura et sans la quitter du regard, il reprit la parole. - Donne-lui ce qui lui revient et prends-moi suffisamment de vie et de pouvoirs pour qu'elle soit aussi, même un peu plus forte et puissante qu'avant.  
  
- Je ne peux pas. Si je vous affaiblis plus, ma Maîtresse sera furieuse car elle vous aime.  
  
Li fit une très petite coupure sur le cou de Sakura.  
  
- VAS-Y OU JE FAIS PIRE! JE VAIS LA TUER SI TU N'OBÉIS PAS!  
  
Sa voix sonnait fausse et appeurée. Il ne voulait pas mettre sa menace à exécution et il ne voulait pas perdre ses si précieux pouvoirs, mais la seule vie qui pouvait permettre à la carte de voler, c'était la sienne.  
  
«Yutashi», la nouvelle Carte de Sakura s'approchait très lentement de Shaoran puis lui toucha l'épaule, ce dernier se mit à trembler et il déposa son arme par terre au moment où il sentit que ses forces l'abandonnaient. Quand la carte retira sa main de l'épaule de Li, ce dernier s'évanouit. La carte toucha ensuite Sakura. Elle s'était éveillée lentement comme d'un rêve. Elle avait vu Kerberos et Yué la regarder comme si elle était un fantôme et. Il lui semblait bien qu'elle l'avait été l'espace d'un moment! Puis elle s'était retournée vers un corps immobile.  
  
- Shaoran!  
  
- Il n'est pas mort, Maîtresse. Il m'a forcée à prendre une partie de sa vie et beaucoup de ses pouvoirs pour vous les donner donc il est très faible pour le moment mais il ira un peu mieux. Mais il va rester toujours beaucoup plus faible qu'avant. Pardon ma bonne Maîtresse.  
  
Et sans aucune incantation, sans aucune demande, «Yutashi» reprit sa forme de carte et alla se poser près de Sakura; une nouvelle et, elle espérait, dernière carte pour la Maîtresse.  
  
- Shaoran, Shaoran réveille- toi.  
  
Yué et Kerberos s'étaient approchés de Sakura qui pleurait, blottie contre Shaoran qui reprenait lentement consience.  
  
- Li, tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça!  
  
- C'était mon devoir de sauver la Maîtresse des cartes sinon tout serait devenu chaos et si tu étais devenue plus faible tu n'aurais pas pu les contrôler.  
  
- Tu dis la vérité?  
  
- Non. En fait j'ai fait ça pour ne pas te perdre, Sakura.  
  
- Merci Shaoran, merci de tout coeur.  
  
Elle l'embrassa sur la joue puis quand les rayons de la lune traversèrent les nuages pour se poser sur eux, elle remarqua quelque chose; une partie de la chevelure de Shaoran était tournée au gris-blanc. Des cheveux poivre et sel à 15 ans.  
  
- Shaoran! Tes cheveux! Ils sont tout blanchis!  
  
- Bof. Ce n'est pas trop grave, marmonna t-il en se relevant avec l'aide de Sakura, l'important c'est que tu vas bien et que tu es toujours la très puissante Maîtresse des Cartes Magiques.  
  
Kerberos approcha de quelques pas.  
  
- Je te remercie Li, je te serai éternellement reconnaissant pour ce geste que tu as posé ce soir. Tu as renoncé à devenir notre Maître pour ramener Sakura à la vie et je t'en remercierai toujours. Même si je te détesterai toujours autant.  
  
Sakura rit nerveusment en baissant la tête et, assez étonamment, Shaoran fit un sourire et un petit signe de tête à la «peluche». Ce fut ensuite Yué qui s'approcha.  
  
- Je dois aussi te remercier car si tu n'avais pas donné de tes pouvoirs à Sakura, je serais mort bientôt en emportant Yukito avec moi. Pour encore plusieurs années, j'existerai dans le corps de Yukito sans problème.  
  
Sakura resta bouche bée; plusieurs années? Et son Li qui revient? Elle éclata d'un rire si heureux que l'on se crut en plein jour même si le soleil ne se lèverait pas avant deux autres heures.  
  
Quand Sakura eut arrêtée de rire elle dit à Yué et à Kerberos de retourner chacun à leur foyer respectif; donc un Yukito chez ses «grand-parents» et un Kéro dans. La cuisine de Sakura! C'est que ça creuse un estomac sur pattes une telle soirée!  
  
Marchant donc seuls, Shaoran Li et Sakura Kinomoto allaient bras dessus, bras dessous pour que le descendant de Clow ne cède pas sous ses jambes encore trop fatiguées. Mais après un moment, ils se retrouvèrent sous un cerisier. Se blotissant l'un contre l'autre pour se réchauffer, ils se murmuraient à l'oreille;  
  
- C'est ici.  
  
- Oui. Ici mon Shaoran.  
  
Sakura détacha sa chaîne, la mit dans sa poche mais posa un petit anneau dans les mains de son bien-aimé. Sakura se mit à le fixer dans les yeux tout en retenant ses larmes causées par de si fortes et belles émotions.  
  
- Deux mois ce soir.  
  
- Oui, j'ai compté tous les jours.  
  
Il avait enfilé le délicat petite anneau dans l'annulaire gauche de Sakura.  
  
- Je t'aime Ma belle petite fleur de cerisier. - Moi aussi je t'aime!  
  
Puis il s'embrassèrent très longtemps, juqu'au lever du soleil, quand les gens se réveillaient. Ils étaient restés enlacés le plus longtemps possible, comme pour chasser les terribles mois de séparation.  
  
Une fois rentrée chez Sakura, cette dernière était allée à la cuisine pour faire du bon thé pour les réchauffer et pour réveiller Kéro en lui ordonnant d'aller chercher tout le nécessaire pour panser les plaies de Li. Pendant ce temps, Toya suivait Shaoran au salon.  
  
- Alors elle t'a finalement retrouvé.  
  
- Oui.  
  
Shaoran s'était laissé lourdement tomber sur le divan alors que le grand frère de la fiancée le fixait.  
  
- J'ai tout vu. - Quoi?  
  
- Je me suis réveillé et j'ai vu Sakura partir. Je suis arrivé près de la cabane quand tu semblait délirer. Je voulais te. Te remercier d'avoir sauvé ma petite soeur.  
  
L'adolescent et le jeune homme se regardèrent respectueusement en silence jusqu'au moment où Kéro et Sakura arrivèrent dans la pièce. Cette dernière commença à soigner Li quand Kéro tomba endormi.  
  
- Je vais me coucher et je monte la peluche avec moi.  
  
- Mais on est le matin, Toya. - J'ai. J'ai pas bien dormi. Et toi tu restes ici pour la journée et tu te reposses. Le Morveux peut rester aussi.  
  
- Toya!  
  
- Ah! Et au fait, ne vous mamourez pas trop fort, je trouve ça dégoutant.  
  
- TOYA!  
  
Il s'était retourné pour monter les escaliers avec Kéro dans les mains. Alors qu'il montait les marches, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ce matin-là, il y avait beaucoup de soleil dans la maison et ce soleil portait un nom; Sakura. Quelques minutes plus tard, il redescendit pour aller boire de l'eau. En passant par le salon, il s'arrêta devant une scène qu'il ne put s'empêcher de trouver mignonne; Le morveux et sa petite soeur dormant enlacés, heureux.  
  
Deux semaines plus tard, toute la bande était à nouveau réunie. Comme avant l'arrivée de «Yutashi», dont on ne parlait plus. Peut-être avaient- ils tous peur de la réaction de Li? Peur de lui faire de la peine ou de le rendre furieux?  
  
Mais le plus important c'est que le bonheur régnait à présent dans le coeur de tous; Shaoran resterait définitivement à Tomoédas dans un beau petit appartement et Rika semblait aussi heureuse qu'avant. Mais tous deux restait un peu plus chétif. M.Térada redevient le professeur joyeux qu'il était et Naoko n'arrêtait pas de s'inventer des histoires de fantôme qui terrifiaient Sakura pour expliquer la «perte de mémoire» de Shaoran ainsi que ses cheveux blanchis. Chiharu et Takashi se bataillaient à nouveau à cause des histoires de ce dernier et après que le père de Sakura ait avoué toute la peur qu'il avait ressentie quand il était loin de chez eux, il redevient serein, comme avant! La vie était revenue belle dans ce petit endroit à nouveau tranquille du Japon et, dorénavant, Shaoran et Sakura avançaient dans leur vie, ensemble, main dans la main.  
  
FIN 


End file.
